Alone, Patient and Supernatural
by Nomi's Secret
Summary: Sam and Dean follow the next set of co-ordinates in their father's journal only to end up somewhere they didnt expect and with someone who has a past just as mysterious as theirs. Evie Torres has a secret even she doesn't know about...
1. La Sierrite

**Alone, Patient and Supernatural**

_**Author's Note- Set around the start of series one, just after Wendigo. Sam and Dean find the next coordinates in their father's journal that leads them to something more than dangerous…and i'm going to basically re-write the entire series lol. Also many thanks to ParaCaerOuVoar aka Rachy for betaing this chappy!**_

_**Chapter One- La Sierrite**_

_**Chapter Song- Supernatural by Daughtry (as suggested by the amazing Rachy lol)**_

The dusty, desert wind cast Evie Torrè's hair around her face, making it hard to see the cabin and camp fire even in the dark of night. Although she could still hear her boyfriend Daniel Hughes starting to play the guitar, she cast a look to the other couple (and also their best friends) who rented the cabin up in the hills overlooking the town with them. Anna and Sid smiled at her when Daniel started playing 'You're Beautiful'. It was a sweet gesture but a slightly embarrassing one to do in front of your friends, she had first met Dan when she was still in high school and after they had both finished college they got together. She grimaced as she ran her hands through her hair and looked out into the lightly forested area surrounding them; she started looking at the small stream that ran near by.

Just as Dan got past the chorus, Evie thought she could see something in the water. A local woman, dark skinned, sad brown eyes. Her expression was one of grief then something changed. Her eyes grew wider and blazed red before a horrible high pitched wail cut through the chords of the guitar. Anna screamed as something pulled her backwards off of the log she was sat on and towards the stream. Evie was in shock, Anna was getting dragged to the stream by nothing at all!

"Help!" she screamed at her friends.

Dan dropped his guitar instantly and joined Sid running towards Anna, when they caught up with her she was nearly by the water. Her hands were clawing at the desert sand and rock in an attempt to stop herself but the guys held on to her arms and tried to pull her back, it worked and she was free. Evie stood up as her friends relaxed and tried to figure out what had happened.

"What the fuck was that?!" Anna said shakily as she slowly stood up and calmed herself down.

"How the hell do I know?!" Dan said looking back over at Evie, a concerned look gracing his features.

Then something even stranger happened…the water moved…into the shape of a young and beautiful woman.

"Run!" Evie screamed and the woman shot her a death glare before wailing once again.

Her three companions didn't turn around to see what was happening, instead they did just what Evie had said and that was run. They all ran down the hill, Evie in the lead with Sid while the other two started to lag behind. They could still hear her wailing behind them and it was slowly catching up with them.

After five minutes of running they finally stopped in the square in the middle of a small Mexican town close to where they were staying.

"What was that thing?!" Sid screamed as he looked around for any sign of the water woman.

"I have no idea…" Evie said quietly and she looked around, Dan was catching his breath nearby but…Anna…where was Anna? "Where's Anna?"

"What?" Sid looked around too.

Dan lifted his head, "She was right beside me…"

They all looked up at the dark and mysterious hill they had just come from and the cabin where they had planned on staying for the next week.

"She has to be around here somewhere! That thing couldn't have got her! Things like that don't exist!" Sid started to break down.

Evie just stood there, she couldn't think, couldn't talk…all she could do was cry. Her best friend Anna was missing. Her best friend since she was five years old…missing…not with them…lost…

* * *

For the first time ever Dean had let Sam drive his Chevy Impala, he cast his brother a worried look as they drove down the dusty road at a higher speed than he would like.

"You better make sure you're careful…" the older brother said, looking out the window.

Sam scoffed and said, "Like I'm gonna drive into a tree or something…"

The comment was meant to calm the man in the passenger seat down but it had the opposite effect, Dean looked at him sideways as they just entered Mexico.

"So glad you trust me…" Sam said to himself before changing the subject, "so what's the journal say now?"

Without a second thought Dean opened the glove box and took out the tattered old journal of John Winchester, his dad, and flicked to the page where the coordinates that would bring them one step closer to him were written in the margin.

"500-32…it's definitely in Mexico…" he said as he read the few words there and after a short moment he pulled out the atlas of central America they had picked up from the last gas station, "La Sierrite and its just past…Reynosa…"

"Wonder what the hell we'll find there," Sam said as he stopped at a set of traffic lights as they entered a city.

"Yeah but…how far away?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed and pointed at the sign in front of them that said 'La Sierrite- 12 miles' and he couldn't help but laugh at his brother as he tried to explain his stupidity.

"Erm, yeah well, I didn't see it did I?" he told him.

"Suuure," was all Sam said as the lights turned green and they pulled left in the direction of the town of La Sierrite…


	2. Noticias de Weekily

******Chapter Two- Noticias de Weekily**

**_Author's Note- Thank you to Night-star-93 and ParaCaerOuVoar for reviewing lol. And thanks to ParaCaerOuVoar for helping me with what they speak in Mexico lol. Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Song- This is your Life by The Killers (I couldn't find one that fitted perfectly so this is good enough lol.)_**

It was nearly morning when Sam drove into the town of La Sierrite, he pulled the Impala over to the sidewalk close to the centre of the town. He could just see the sun poking over the top of a nearby hill, he turned to Dean who was snoring heavily.

"Dean…" he said quietly, "Dean…" he said a bit louder but there was still no response so he simply unbuckled his brother's seatbelt so that he was leaning fully on the door. Sam exited the driver's side and slammed his own door, but it still had no effect on the sleeping Dean. He walked around the front of the car and stopped at Dean's door. He looked at the sleeping man and sighed heavily before placing his hand on the door handle and pulling sharply.

He fell out flat on his face which finally woke him up, Dean opened his eyes and looked around quickly trying to figure out what was going on, it didn't take long when he looked up and saw Sam towering over him, "Thanks…"

"No problem" Sam told him as he scrambled to his feet and leant on to the side of the Impala.

"So…" he looked around at the small and empty town, he noticed a small water fountain in the town square and a few shops, one hotel and a local café, "So this is La Sierrite?"

"Yeah…" Sam said also taking in his surroundings.

Suddenly they both noticed a small, round woman starting to open the café and after looking at each other they made their way over confidently.

* * *

An hour later Sam was sat at an outside table sipping at his coffee while Dean had gone to get some peanut M&Ms, he just hoped he remembered to get some local newspapers while he was at it. Sam leaned back in his chair and took in the atmosphere of the small town, it was quiet and peaceful. Not really somewhere you'd expect to find an angry spirit or bog monster of some kind.

Suddenly Dean walked out of the shop on the other side of the square with a few rolled up newspapers under his left arm while he carried some M&Ms in his actual hand trying to open the packet.

Sam rolled his eyes at how much he loved peanut M&Ms and he sipped at his coffee again but he heard a woman speaking loudly in Spanish, she sounded upset and her accent was good but she wasn't Mexican.

Dean heard it too and he looked in the direction the voice was coming from, his eyebrows went up and Sam knew what he was thinking. He sat down next to him just as a thin woman of average height and golden blonde hair came into sight, she was good looking but her face said she wasn't very happy. Her mascara and eyeliner were smudged and tell tale dark smears were on her cheek. She was talking to a middle aged dark skinned man who was adamant whatever they were talking about wasn't anything important. This didn't make the woman feel any better as she walked off in the direction of the hotel and she accidentally caught the Sam's eye. They didn't connect for very long because she put her head down and walked quicker.

"Christ…someone's lost their keys…" Dean said as he watched her enter the hotel, his eyes fixated on her tight fitting jeans.

"I think she's done more than loose her keys…" Sam said as he noticed the newspapers now on the table beside him, "I guess we're looking for suspicious and sudden deaths?"

"Yeah…and this will take a while so I bought us a Spanish to English dictionary…" Dean told him taking a small paper book out of his leather jacket.

"You bought a…never mind just hand me this mornings paper" Sam said and he was handed that morning's edition of 'Noticias de Weekily'.

* * *

Two hours later it was eleven o'clock and there had been no suspicious or sudden deaths in the area for the past few months, Sam was beginning to think that they had mis-read the co-ordinates.

"You sure you read it right?" he asked.

"Yes, I checked it four times!" Dean said, "You think this dictionary's wrong?"

Sam cast his brother a look that said 'are you serious?!'

"What? It could be" he said defensively.

"You ever thought its not killing people?" Sam asked him.

"Or maybe they haven't been found yet…" Dean said and after a few seconds they both flicked to the front of the papers and read through them.

After a few moments Dean saw the picture of a woman with friends and the word, "el faltar".

"Hey Sam…I think this could be something" he said and handed the paper over to his brother who read it.

After the translation they figured out that it said, "Anna Sanderson was at the hill side cabin she was renting with her boyfriend, Sid Harper, and their two friends, Evie Torrè and Daniel Hughes, when she disappeared mysteriously last night. Mr Harper claims that 'something dragged her to the water but we managed to get her away from it then…we ran away and when we came into the town she was gone, she was right behind us'. The local authorities are doing all they can to find the American."

Dean said calmly, "I think we've found what we're looking for…"


	3. You Speak Spanish?

**Chapter Three- You Speak Spanish?**

**_Author's Note- Thanks to all reviewers! =D and special thanks to Rachy, she suggested the last bit! lol Enjoyyyyy!!!!!!! =D_**

**_Chapter Song- Seek you out By Poets of the Fall...mainly cos Evie and the boys meet...and a little ironic for what I've got planned!_**

Around midday Sam followed Dean through the old fashioned wooden door of what could be called the police station of the small town. Dean strode through the door confidently and approached the empty desk and looked around before checking his dictionary one last time. Just as the middle aged overweight man who Sam had seen earlier came to the desk Dean put the book back in his pocket and cleared his throat.

Sam could tell this was going to be highly amusing so he hung back by the door ready to step outside if he felt like laughing.

"¿qué puedo hacer sí para usted?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Sam guessed that he said something along the lines of, "hello what can I do for you?"

"erm…erm…" Dean stammered before saying, "Deseo ver sus expedientes en la pintura que falta porque somos miembros del cuerpo federal de plátanos"

Sam could remember very little Spanish from when he was in high school but he swore his brother just said, "I want to see your records on the missing paint because we are members of the Federal Body of Bananas".

The police chiefs face was a picture, "¿Excúseme? Mi estación tiene muchos de mierda el encenderse en el momento así que estoy en ningún humor para los turistas americanos estúpidos"

Sam could tell things were going to get rough after, "Excuse me? My station has a lot of shit going on at the moment so i am in no mood for stupid American tourists"

Dean couldn't think of what to say next so he bluffed it completely, "deseé solamente saber donde estaba la pintura…"

Before Dean could say anything more about the paint Sam spoke up and said in perfect Spanish, "I'm sorry for my brother, he's just been learning Spanish and I wouldn't let him near someone if I knew how little he could talk…"

The police chief stood their and nodded knowing, Sam grabbed Dean's arm and led him out into the sun. They were stood there for a few moments watching the towns people move around.

Dean looked at his younger brother, "you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah…" Sam said looking around.

"And…I was doing perfectly fine!" he said.

"No you weren't…you were talking about paint and bananas…" Sam stated.

"What?" a bemused look swept across Deans face.

The younger brother looks across the square to the hotel and remembered something he saw earlier, "I think I know where we can get some information…"

* * *

Half an hour later after a quick trip back to the Impala for money and other things, Sam led the way into the small hotel that had a surprising amount of business. Dean followed close behind him and tried to move to the desk and talk to the receptionist before Sam. But he noticed and shot him a look that stopped him from approaching the desk and he decided to sit down and read a Mexican magazine instead.

The thirty something year old native woman looked up from the hotel resister book and placed her reading glasses onto the table, "Hello can I help you?" she asked in Spanish.

Sam answered quickly asking for two single rooms for two nights, after paying she handed him two small keys and pointed down the corridor to their rooms.

Dean caught up with Sam quickly, "How did you do that?"

"Simple I paid attention in class…" Sam told him as they moved down the corridor and passed a cleaning lady close to the age of retiring.

"I paid attention in class…" he told him solemnly before accidentally kicking the cleaning trolley which earned him a look from the woman who cursed at him in Spanish.

When they were just outside the doors to their rooms as a white woman of average height and golden hair walked past them. Sam recognised her immediately and Dean's eyes couldn't help where they were wandering, the woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties had re-applied her make up but was still teary.

"Hey, excuse me…but are you alright?" Sam asked her touching her arm lightly.

"I'm fine thanks…" she said in an accent common to the middle class of Los Angeles they had met, she started to walk off.

"The thing is I don't think you are…I'm Sam and this is Dean…" Sam offered her a hand which she shook weakly.

Dean moved his eyes away from her slightly exposed cleavage to the woman's face and made a slight smile at her before his gaze dropped again.

"Well…I'm Evie…" she said quietly, "And what I'm going through is none of your business…"

"but…it is…because we think what happened to your friend Anna," Sam started and Evie's big brown eyes looked up to him full of tears before looking at her shoes, "and…we both think, what happened to her wasn't anything normal…we think she was taken by something but…we need you to tell us what happened…"

Her body began to quiver with the weight of it all, "no one believes us! They think we must have been doing drugs or something…someone even suggested we killed her!"

With the last word Evie burst into tears and automatically leant into Dean as he was stood closer. He put a comforting but hesitant arm around her small shaking form while giving Sam a look that showed he was a little…awkward.

Sam could only feel comfort for the woman…and who was we? That's what he wanted to know. More witnesses.


	4. We Can Help

**Chapter Four- We can help**

**_Author's Note- Thanks to Courtney and Rachy for helping me on a bit! And also thanks to everyone who's reviewed! =D Lol Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Song- Silent Movie by Natasha Bedingfield_**

When Evie's small outburst had subsided she lifted her eyes up so she could see Dean's face. He had seemingly got quite comfortable holding her and hadn't realised she wasn't shaking or making snuffling noises anymore.

She coughed subtly and he looked down at her.

"Oh sorry…" he said before quickly dropping his arms to his sides and acting casual.

She laughed quietly as she backed away, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…"

"Oh it's no problem…" he said to her.

After an awkward few moments Sam reminded them of his existence by saying, "so who else were you with on that night?"

Evie looked at him for a moment and then something descended over her, like a dark cloud literally was over her, "Oh…erm just Dan and Sid…"

The younger man nodded, "Can we talk to them? About what happened…along with you of course…"

She looked worried but then shook her head dismissing whatever worries she had, "Oh sure…just…Sid isn't much good to anyone at the moment…don't even get any reaction off him anymore…and Dan just cant believe it…he wont leave Sid alone…"

"That's okay, well only need a few words. It won't take long," Sam said kindly.

Evie nodded and walked off down the corridor leading them to the room she shared with her boyfriend and his best friend.

* * *

Daniel Hughes was sat on the end of the double bed while his best friend Sid was sat in the chair near the window staring out into the town. He hadn't spoke ever since Anna went missing, he decided to try and talk again.

"So…can you remember that ball game? In eighth grade? When Jimmy Ogle got hit by the ball?" Dan said but after getting no reply for a few seconds he carried on the story, "he got the ball right in the teeth…he wasn't bothered when he started bleeding…he just wanted you to get the home run remember?"

"Hmm…" was Sid's only acknowledgement that Dan was even in the same room as him.

His friend sighed and looked around wondering when Evie was going to get back, she only went to see the police chief or whatever you called them around here. He had always found hard times a lot more bearable when she was around…there was just something about her. Something like power or well he always said that she would have been a brilliant doctor and she was.

Dan put his head in his hands and only a few seconds later did he hear the key turn in the lock and the door opened.

Evie walked in quickly followed by two men. One was tall, with wayward brown hair and soft hazel eyes. The other was smaller, with sandy hair and piercing green eyes. The door softly clicked behind them and he was on alert straight away.

"Who's this?" Dan asked lifting his head from his hands and stared at the two strange men who hung around the door.

Evie went and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight, both men looked at the joining hands and Dan almost saw the light bulb flash on.

"This is Dean and Sam…they want to help us about Anna…" she said to him.

"But the police? They should be helping…" Dan said while giving the men a look.

"They can't help…or they don't want to…look all they want to know is what happened that night…that's right?" Evie looked at Sam then Dean.

"Yeah that's all we need, we can help you I promise we can" Sam said while staring at the guy looking out of the window.

"See? We just need to tell them what happened…" she reassured him.

Dan sighed and looked across at Sid, "okay…"

Sam took a seat near the coffee table in front of the bed before asking them various questions whereas Dean stayed by the door and took all the information in. He stayed silent for the first time he could remember.

"So, where were you when this happened?" Sam asked while whipping his notebook out.

"We were up at the cabin we rented…it's on top of a hill over looking the town, near the woodland and stream" Dan told him.

"And…what time was this?" he asked.

"I would have said around ten? Maybe eleven at night" Evie said.

"Yeah" Sam said as he scribbled the information down, "What actually happened?"

"well, we were sat around the fire when…I don't know what happened I only remember hearing a scream then seeing Anna fall backwards and get dragged towards the water but…nothing was…me and Sid…we managed to pull her away then…after that I remember more screaming then Evie saying run…we ran and when we got to the town Anna wasn't with us…" Dan told him his version of events.

Sam scribbled some more with a worn down pencil before asking Evie, "is that the same for you? You see anything else?"

She stared into his green eyes for a few moments before shaking her head and saying, "no…" she looked away and caught Dean staring at her, their eyes met and a single tear fell from her eye before she had chance to turn away.

"Well that's all we need…We're staying in room thirteen so if you need anything you know where to go" Sam stood up and approached the door and Dean opened it.

They left quietly and Sid shifted his eyes from their usual position of the town square and followed them.


	5. Who Are You?

**Chapter Five- Who Are You?**

**_Author's Note- Sorry this has took a while lol. Hope you enjoy it! _**

**_Chapter Song- See Who I Am by Within Temptation cause she finds out who they are/what they do_**

Dean walked slowly down the cheaply decorated corridor following Sam back to their room, he was thinking about the look in Evie's eye…then his brother noticed he was quite…

"What's up?" Sam said as he opened the door to their double room.

"I don't know…Evie isn't telling us something" he said with conviction as he walked in and closed the door behind himself.

"We can't force it out of her" Sam told him knowingly.

"I know…" Dean said as he sat down on the bed.

"All we can do is research and wait for them to come to us" Sam said as he made his way back out the door and back to the car so he could grab his laptop.

* * *

While Dean was alone in the room he thought of all the hunting he'd done with his dad but he'd never come across anything like this…something physically dragging someone to the water. He sighed and walked over to the window and saw the hill where they had stayed, then he saw a dark clothed figure stalking up the hill…before he could focus enough to see who it was Sam returned and started setting up the laptop.

"Right so we're looking for something with a connection to water, possibly a drowning in La Sierrite…" Sam quickly started tapping on the keys.

* * *

Two hours later it was clear they didn't have enough information to go on, there had been a few drownings in La Sierrite over the past three decades but nothing fit in with the case and the records didn't go any further back.

"Right" Sam shut down the laptop and rubbed the bridge of his nose thinking, "right…we need more information, there's nothing"

Dean cast him a glance from where he was sat, close to the window with the late afternoon sun heating up his back, "local stuff…isn't there any legends? Myths?"

His brother shook his head exasperated, "nah, a drowning? In a middle of no-where town? Doubtful anyone will have heard any stories about it…"

"Then we have to go up there, tonight" Dean said and he stood up stretching before making his way across the room.

He passed Sam who was sat on the edge of the bed still thinking, but he got up and followed his big brother like he'd always done.

When Dean was just about to open the door, there was a knock from the other side, he looked back at the taller man confused.

"Open it then" Sam said to him.

He turned around and opened the cheep motel door and saw the five foot six frame of Evie standing in the corridor, her mid-length blonde hair was naturally curly towards the ends, "hey guys…can I come in?" she asked.

Dean was just stood there, he mouth was open, he was gaping at least until Sam nudged his back and he answered her, "Yeah, come in"

"Thanks" she said quietly as she edged past him.

Sam gave him a puzzled look to which he shrugged before walking back into the room and Dean closed the door.

"So…" Sam said as he stood above Evie who was sat on the bed.

"I…I didn't tell you everything this morning…" she told them.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I saw something…" she said, this earned her a look from both brothers that said 'what?', so she continued, "after we saved Anna from being dragged in the water…something came out of the water…"

"What did it look like?" Dean asked her.

"It…it seemed like she was made of the water…she just rose up, she was definitely local and young…it was a young woman." She told them

This was the extra information they needed, Sam set about loading the laptop while Dean paced starting to think of things that they could fight a water spirit with.

Evie just sat there, on the edge of the bed. Watching them, wondering, thinking…

"Right so water spirits, dirt? Grave dirt would work best…from their grave, blessed grave dirt?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah I guess so. The journal says nothing about water spirits though…we need to find out about what happened to her or it wont have any effect. Say she killed herself then a mirror and grave dirt…but we'd need to lure her away from her main body of water" Sam said.

"That's the stream up on the hill by the looks of it" they continued their conversation.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Evie asked after listening to their ramblings.

"What?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"You two…you aren't police, or FBI…who the hell are you?" she asked again.

"People who can help," Sam told her.

"And? What else?" Evie asked.

The brothers realised she was stubborn, they looked at each other for a few moments deciding how much they could tell her.

"Your call" Sam said to him.

Dean pursed his lips and sat down next to her, "we…we're hunters…we hunt things"

"Hunt things? What things?" she asked.

"Evil things…angry spirits, nasty poltergeists, demons. You name it we've banished, killed or salted it" he told her.

"But you haven't faced a water spirit before?" Evie said slightly perplexed.

"Nope…haven't seen on of those…that's why this one's gonna be a bitch" he said honestly.

"But Anna? What happened to her?" she asked and looked into his sparkling green eyes.

Dean couldn't lie to her, not when he saw the fear in her deep hazel eyes, "we don't know…she might be alive but we don't know…don't get your hopes up."

"So…whatever this thing is its probably killed one of my best friends" she said to herself.

"Yeah…sorry…" he said and placed a tender hand on her shoulder, she flinched at first, then Evie leant backwards and Dean squeezed her hand that rested on the bed.

"It's not your fault…just kill this bastard before I get in the afterlife…" was all she could say.

Sam had tried to ignore the little tender moment happening between them and concentrated on finding local lore on the water spirit.

After a few moments he thought he'd found a decent site, "Dean I got it"


	6. La Llorona

**Chapter Six- La Llorona**

_**Author's Note- Hey! Thanks to Rachy in this chappy as she helped me out on a few points, and thanks to night-star-93 and ParaCaerOuVoar for reviewing =)**_

_**Chapter Song- She's a Rebel by GreenDay just because she's stubborn as hell lol**_

"Dean, I got it" Sam said again worried that his older brother hadn't heard him, he twisted his head to see Dean staring into space holding Evie's hand, "Dean!"

He snapped out of his trance, "Yeah?"

"I got it" He said yet again.

"Really? What's it say?" he asked as he moved from the bed and reluctantly let go of Evie and sat down next to Sam.

Sam read off the information that was on the screen, "La Llorona, Once a Spanish soldier married a beautiful native woman and they had two children whom the soldier loved very much. However, the soldier came from a rich family. His parents and relations disapproved of his wife and threatened to disown him unless he married a Spanish woman. Not wishing to lose his inheritance, the soldier put away his native wife and sent for a bride from Spain.

They looked at each other and Dean spoke, "Right so native woman with two kids get sent away from the family home"

Sam nodded as he scrolled down and read some more, "The soldier's wife was filled with a terrible, jealous rage. To revenge herself against her unfaithful husband, she drowned their two children in the river. The soldier was horrified when he heard what she had done, and tried to have her arrested. But his wife, driven insane by rage, jealousy, and guilt, escaped into the wilds. She roamed through the land, searching the waterways for her children. But she could not find them. Her spirit still searches, wailing in guilt and grief, condemned forever to search in vain because of her terrible deed."

Evie lifted her head, "wailing…she wailed…"

Sam looked back at her, "Definitely this spirit then…so she drowned her two kids and she escaped which means…"

"No grave…no grave dirt…" Dean said half heartedly.

"So what we gonna do…" Sam wondered.

"What about her kid's graves? Wouldn't their dirt work?" Evie pitched in.

Sam and Dean were taken back; they didn't expect her to be thinking very clearly after what had happened.

"It…could work" Sam said after some thought, "we'd need to find a portrait of her family, her with the kids, lure her away from the water and throw blessed grave dirt on her…"

"Hmmm…so does it give a date?" Dean asked peering over his brother's shoulder at the screen.

Sam scoured the text again and found a date at the bottom of the page, "Two children were found drowned in the year 1867. They were called Catalina and Jose Alvarez…the girl was seven and the boy was five. Their father was called Palo Alvarez and their mother was named Isabella."

"So we have names and a date…we need a portrait now…" Dean said as he paced the room.

"They have a lot of those old black and white photos around the town…I think I saw a few family pictures in the restaurant the other night…" Evie said quietly.

"Okay so Sam you go get the pictures and I'll go get the grave dirt" Dean ordered and Sam nodded.

"What about me?" the woman stood up wanting to help.

"You're staying here" Dean told her.

"Yeah right! It's my friend that thing took I have a right to play a part in it getting its ass kicked" Evie said stubbornly.

"You don't know how dangerous it is out there" He told her.

"try me…I ran away from that thing two nights ago, just cause I don't hunt things for a living doesn't mean I don't know how to hold my own…" she justified.

Sam was starting to get annoyed about why Dean wouldn't let her come with them, they were only going to a restaurant and a grave yard…hardly dangerous by their normal standards.

"Be grateful you don't have to do that…just walk away" Dean told her.

"No" her word was final.

Before he could argue further there was a knock on the door, "this better not be room service…"

He walked towards the door and pulled it open, a man just a little shorter than Dean was stood there, his face portrayed that he was worried about something, he seemed almost frantic.

"Evie?!" he shouted and stormed in the room.

"Dan?" she asked confused.

"Have you seen Sid? He's gone missing, I can't find him anywhere…" he looked at the other two men, "You! Its you two! He's gone because of you!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Dean asked him getting angry.

"Because as soon as you two turn up then he goes missing! What other explanation is there?!?!?!" Dan screamed.

Everyone realised that he'd gone hysterical.

"Dan, calm down" Evie tried to sooth him but it didn't work.

"No I wont calm down my goddam best friend has gone missing! His girlfriend is missing! I wont calm down!" he shouted then he turned on Dean, "And you! You walk in here start acting like you're can get any girl you want"

"What are you talking about?" Dean tried to keep calm.

"I've seen you, your making a move on my girlfriend" Dan emphasised on the 'my'.

"She's mine, always has been since high school, you'll never get your hands on her" he said bitterly.

Dean lost it; he lashed out and punched him. His right fist contacted with the left side of Dan's face knocking him down and out for the count.

Evie looked at him surprised and then bent down next to Dan, checked everything to make sure he was fine. Luckily he was, to be quite honest she wanted to hit him herself after he said those things. They were going to have a serious talk when he came around.

Dean sighed, "You staying or coming then?"

"I'll go…" Evie said leaving her boyfriend on the floor and adding, "With Sam…"

Dean shrugged and looked back at the unconscious body on the floor, "suit yourself…"

He left the room and Sam looked at Evie his lip twitched as if to smile but it just wasn't the right situation.

"So…you want the pictures then?" She asked him.

"Yeah, lead the way" He told her and followed her out the room.


	7. Photographs

**Chapter Seven- Photographs**

_**Author's Note- Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy it and special thanks to Rachy who helped me with what would be going through Dean's mind! Cheers! =D**_

_**Chapter Song- This is your life by The Killers because Evie experiences the easier part of being a hunter…**_

Dean had walked out before Sam and Evie, leaving what had happened behind him…he was still fuming over what Dan had said, he deserved what he did to him and it felt good. Hurting that son of a bitch was the best thing he'd done in ages, he knew he shouldn't have done but what did he care? He'd be gone in a few days, never see Evie again, never see him again. Dean and Sam would be on the road again following the next co-ordinates, on to the next case…on the look out for Dad.

When he was out of the crappy motel's winding corridors and into the evening air he sighed, looking around Dean made his was over to the Impala that he had parked in the pathetic little patch of grass that acted as the parking lot, he opened the trunk, got a spade and a small wooden box that was hidden under the weapons that carpeted the trunk base. He slammed it shut not caring for the first time if he scratched the paint or busted the latch.

He spotted the church yard not far away and started to walk over to it. As he walked across the town square and the sun began to set on the horizon he begun to think of Evie.

_She hadn't got freaked when she found out I was a hunter, she hadn't freaked when I knocked Dan out…_

_Why the hell isn't she freaking out!? Why didn't she kick and scream and call me and Sam insane and run out the room?!_

But…she believed them…she believed them without a second thought, there wasn't any doubt in her eyes, it was nice someone in the world believed them, she shouldn't have believed them. It wasn't right that she believed him too easily, she knows about this life now, his life. She's involved in this life…that wasn't right.

It wasn't safe, his life, the hunter's life, it wasn't worth dying for. And it's not exactly something that you can just walk away from either, once you get involved it's like something turns you bright blue and you become a magnet for supernatural stuff. He had to make her not believe him…or at the very least not allow her to get involved.

Dean decided on this thought as soon as he entered the church grounds, he looked up at the stone made chapel and the grave yard surrounding it. There were a lot of gravestones in the grave yard.

"This is going to take some time" he said to himself and begun checking the names and dates on the granite rectangular blocks.

* * *

Evie opened the door out of the motel and held it open for Sam, just cause it was polite. He thanked her and walked along side her as they made their way over the town square and into the restaurant.

After a few seconds Evie started to ask questions, "so…is your name actually Sam?"

He looked at her, "Erm yeah why?"

"Oh no reason, just if I was doing your job I wouldn't use my real name…imagine the criminal record you'd get" she joked.

Sam smiled at just how smart she was, "yeah well we don't normally use our real names…"

"Hmm…" Evie replied looking around.

Then there was an awkward silence that neither of them could fill as they finished walking across the square and went into the restaurant.

* * *

Dean was still searching the gravestones, he'd narrowed down where about the mid-1800's were. It was going to be completely dark in an hour, he needed to find these stones and quick!

Finally he spotted a grave with the right date at the bottom; he knelt down and rubbed away the moss that had crept up the stone. He revealed the name of the young girl, Catalina Alvarez, he couldn't make out anything else because it was in Spanish but he looked at the grave next to hers. It was Jose's, her brother.

Dean stood up lifting the spade up with him, looked around quickly, "Sorry kids" he said before pushing the metal and wooden spade into the earth. Grave dirt has a better effect the closer it is to the body, he was going to have to dig deep.

* * *

Evie followed Sam into the restaurant and they stood in the foyer waiting for a waitress with dark hair to greet them. Sam did that talking even though Evie thought his accent was a little blunt in places…

After the request of being able to see the photographs was made the young woman went off to find the manager. Sam had told the waitress that they were historians working on a project for the museum in New York, she believed them and left them alone quite quickly.

The awkward silence continued on…until Evie bit the bullet and asked, "What was up with your brother?"

This question caught Sam off guard, "Erm…I don't know he's never really been like that but-"

Before he could finish the sentence the waitress returned with the manager. He was a short man with thinning hair and a sceptical gaze and he spoke perfect English.

"Okay, why do you wish to see the photographs?" he asked.

Sam and Evie looked at each other, Sam spoke, "We're historians doing a project on local life for Mexican men and women in the nineteenth century for New York museum."

"Hmm…why haven't I heard of you coming down then? Museums often send a letter" he enquired.

"We…we…erm…" Sam couldn't think of anything to say.

Evie took over, "we came down before they had a chance to send any letters, its been thrown together quite quickly. The curator wants daily life exhibitions from all over the world ready for next month"

The manager nodded, "I see, I suggest you find a new curator but follow me…"

He turned and walked further into the restaurant, Sam looked at Evie who merely shrugged and followed him.

* * *

Dean pushed the spade in the ground finally hitting the wood of the coffin for the boy, Jose. He had already collected the grave dirt from Catalina's grave and it was in the wooden box ready to be blessed. He knelt down and quickly scrapped up some of the dirt that was lying on top of the coffin and put it in the box. He then set about re-filling the grave before anyone noticed.

* * *

Evie and Sam sat down at a table and were handed all of the photographs in the restaurant, they set about trying to distinguish what could be the photograph of the Alvarez family. If there even was one.

People were eating and working around them, it was quite busy in the restaurant so they couldn't talk freely about what they were going to do but Sam finished what he was going to say.

"I didn't tell you before, our Dad has gone missing. It may be why Dean's a little touchy…" he said while putting a few photographs aside.

"What? Your Dad's missing?" Evie was shocked and she looked up from the photo of an old woman to look into Sam's eyes, "I'm sorry"

"Thanks" he said and they continued searching the photographs for a family with two adults and two children.

* * *

When Dean had finally re-filled both graves, he grabbed the dirt filled box and spade before making his way back over to the impala. By now it was completely dark and the only light was coming from street lamps and windows.

He opened the trunk and dropped the spade in their before grabbing the bottle of holy water he always had on hand. He sat in the drivers seat and removed his Dad's journal from the glove box, the box of dirt was open on his lap, the holy water was near by as he quickly flicked to the right page where the blessing rites were.

He poured the holy water on his hands then recited the rites while pouring it onto the dirt, "May Senior beatus is terra amo is has beatus is unda , sino is ut expello qui es non illae universitas"

When the dirt was blessed he left the car and went to find Sam and Evie.

* * *

They were still sat in silence when they found a family of four people from the right era.

Sam spotted it first, "What was the date they died?"

"Erm…1867" Evie remembered.

"right this photo was taken in 1866, and it had both children along with Isabella and their dad" he told her.

"So we've found the photo then" she concluded and watched as Sam discreetly pushed the photo into the pocket of his jeans.

The manager walked over and Evie told him that none of the photographs were suitable because of the contrast or something. He believed it whatever and escorted them from the building.

* * *

Dean was stood near the water fountain in the middle of the town square when Sam and Evie emerged from the restaurant. They walked over to him and Sam pulled out the photograph of the family.

"Got the photo" Sam said.

"Got the dirt" Dean told them, he turned to Evie "you still coming?"

"Of course" she said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself…don't come crying if you get hurt though" he was being cold towards her.

"I have a medical degree…and I don't cry about physical pain" she said her words having that steely edge, she stood straight even though it didn't make her any taller and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, feeling the worn edges of the photos she took everywhere with her.

"fine…" he said and started walking off towards the hill.

Sam gave Evie a half smile to say sorry and they followed after him.


	8. Guilty

**Chapter Eight- Guilty**

_**Author's Note- Death in this one! Lol Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Song- Welcome the black parade by My Chemical Romance (thanks to Rachy lol)**_

Dean lead the way up the hill towards the cabin the darkness, he was exceptionally quiet and even Sam was finding this irritating. They were now both carrying shot guns packed with rock salt, Evie on the other hand was keeping her eyes and ears open for any small rustle in the undergrowth.

Dean stopped when they came to the entrance of the cabin, he rested his shotgun on his shoulder and whistled, "Nice get away…you must be from a rich family…"

Evie looked at him, "both my parents are doctors, my Dad's a surgeon while Mom is a fertility expert…my brother on the other hand" her words got harsh, "doesn't need thinking about," She walked off to where the camp fire had been burning only a few days ago, the drag marks were still evident.

Sam followed her and switched his flash light so, he shined it into the darkness where the drag marks led, "ignore Dean…"

Dean cast him a 'what's your problem' look and Sam sent him the exact same one, their gaze held until they heard rustling up ahead. Both men pointed their guns into the darkness and Evie shined her light searching for the source of the noise, a few seconds later she caught sight of a short man, he had been crying and approached them.

"Sid?" Evie asked and the men lowered their guns, "what are you doing here?"

He seemed surprised for a second as if he had just woken up from a dream, "the same thing you are…trying to find Anna, or at least the thing that killed her"

Dean cast the man a pity filled glance, "go back to the hotel"

"No…" Sid refused to conform.

"Sid…look at yourself, go back to the hotel…" Evie tried to convince him with a gentler tone of voice.

"No…Evie you were there that night" he walked up to her with tear filled eyes, "you saw what that thing tried to do to her…don't tell me you don't want revenge"

"Sid" her voice was calm and understanding but at the same time authoritative, "I do want revenge…but seeking it when you are not emotionally stable to do anything else but think of it isn't good"

"I can't just walk away" he said.

"I know, and we don't want you to walk away" Sam said, "only go back so we can find out what really happened"

Sid considered their words but before he could respond a high pitched wail cut through the air.

"Run!" Evie shouted to Sid but he was frozen to the spot as the form of water raised itself from the nearby stream.

Dean fired at the pillar of water destroying it for a spilt second, Sam grabbed hold of Sid's arm and pulled him away from the spot. Evie looked at Dean before turning to run along with the others.

He stood there looking at the column of water that made itself into the form of a beautiful young woman, he tried to take another shot but the woman moved and started to wail. He moved his hands to his ears in an attempt to block out the screeching.

Evie turned around to see Dean crumpled on the floor, he wasn't moving and that creature was moving closer, his shot gun was on the floor next to him. She did something that many considered brave…and stupid. She went back, running as quickly as possible. It was a good thing she went running every other day, picked up the shot gun and fired it at the water woman, she disappeared but the sound was still carrying on.

"Come on!" she shouted at Dean grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

* * *

Sam and Sid stopped running when they were a little further into the forest and sure nothing was following them…not even Dean and Evie. They heard another wail then the sound of twigs and leaves snapping under the sound of running feet.

"Dean?!" Sam shouted.

"Over here!" his brother shouted back as he and Evie came crashing through the trees.

They stopped running and Evie handed the shotgun over without even a grateful look from Dean.

"Still tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean and Evie said at the same time.

"right…" he said quietly, he looked at both of them and started comparing them, both stubborn, both always right, both powerful…then he saw it…La Llorona standing behind them in between the trees.

"What?" Evie asked then she wailed, "Run!"

They all ran in different directions, Sam and Dean ran to the east towards the town while Evie and Sid ran back into the woodland.

* * *

After a few minutes pure running Sam and Dean stopped and listened, they couldn't hear anything, no wailing, no running…

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Sticking closer to the water ways" Sam told him.

"Where are the others?" he wondered then realised, "She's after them!"

Both of them started running back towards where La Llorona had been and could only think of saving Evie and Sid from a very nasty death.

* * *

Evie and Sid kept running, once or twice he had fallen or started to lag behind but she never allowed him to fall behind her once she noticed. She often fell back and pulled him with her.

When she was out of breath Evie stopped and crept under a bush dragging Sid with her so that she could hide and come up with how they were going to survive this. She tried to listen but all she could hear was their deep breathing and her own pulse in her ears.

She calmed herself down and tried to listen for any sign of the woman or the guys, when it was clear that the water woman wasn't nearby Evie relaxed her entire body and collapsed fully on to the piece of earth beneath her only to find it slipping away. Slowly at first but not enough to notice then it gave out under her and her and Sid when tumbling down a dirt slope, they both screamed giving away their position.

* * *

Dean stopped moving, "You hear that?"

Sam slowed to a halt beside him, "hear what?"

"Damn it! She's found them!" He shouted and cursed before running the fastest he'd ever run, Sam joined him and they ran towards the sound of the faint screaming.

* * *

Evie opened her eyes and rubbed her head, it felt like the worse hangover possible, she rolled over on to her back and raised her hand to her face. She saw fresh bloody covering her fingers. She quickly assessed herself and deemed it was nothing life threatening. She turned her head to one side and saw a stream trickling near by, she couldn't see Sid but she heard his coughing not too far away. She turned her head to the other side and saw the deep brown hair she recognised instantly.

"Anna!" she shouted hopeing for a reply but then it sunk in, the bloated features on her normally slim face, the blue tinge of the skin, the water slowly creeping from her nose…and about all the rotting flesh on her skeleton…Anna wasn't alive…

"Anna!" Evie screamed her friends name and backed away from the eerily quickly decomposed corpse of her best friend, she got up to her feet and backed herself up to a tree, tears fell down her face and then she remembered what did this to her, "Sid…? Sid we have to go"

No reply came to the calling, then she heard someone getting to their feet, Evie turned her head to see Sid stood a little while away.

"Come on…we're going" she told him.

He nodded his head slowly and approached her but then he fell back down to the ground, almost as if someone had pushed him over and they were pulling him towards the stream.

"No!" she shouted and ran towards him grabbing at his weak arms, she managed to get a grip just as the water woman appeared and wailing dragged Sid towards the water.

Dean and Sam appeared at the top of the ridge just in time to see Evie dig her heels into the ground and yank backwards with all her strength pulling Sid's arms out of their sockets.

He screamed in agony, "let go…save yourself…"

"No!" she shouted just as his feet came into contact with the water.

The brothers ran down the slope and it was clear Sid was going to die no matter what they did, Dean fired his shotgun at La Llorona but it made no effect, he'd run out of rock salt. Sam tried some Latin words in attempt to save him but it didn't work and Evie didn't let go, by now Sid's head was under water.

"No! I'm not letting this bitch have you!" she shouted still holding on to his arm.

Dean grabbed her around the waist, "He hasn't got a chance Evie…let go"

"No!" she struggled and went hysterical as Sam continued various words meant to banish evil.

"Let go…" he whispered in her ear, "you have to let go…"

"I can't! I can't leave him…not so she can kill him…" she said between sobs, she knew he was dead.

Sam lowered his head in respect and guilt, it was hard to cope when they lost someone, when they couldn't save them but it happened and he knew Dean felt the same.

"You have to" his word was final, "you have to let go"

Evie did as she was told and allowed Sid to float in the water, she broke down in Dean's arms, "it's my fault…it's my fault…"

"No its not" he told her.

Then something clicked in her head, she practically flung herself away from him into Sam's arms and glared up at him with tearful hazel eyes, "this is what your like…how can you not feel regret?! How can you not feel guilt?! How can you not feel!?"

"I'm a hunter, We're hunters…we cant feel bad otherwise it doesn't work…" Dean told her.

"Oh bullshit!" she screamed, "Your brother looks guilty! But you don't! Why the hell did I even want to help you guys kill this thing?! You know what? You can do this on your own! I don't care anymore!"

With one last glare she left them both standing there, she stalked off back towards the town.

Dean wanted her to understand and wanted to explain but he knew it was the best if she just thought the worst about him and he let her storm off back to the town.


	9. Missing

**Chapter Nine- Missing**

_**Author's Note- Hope you like this one! Sorry about the length! Not that proud of it but I wanted to get this case done with lol**_

_**Chapter Song- All these lives by Daughtry just cause…well search the lyrics lol**_

Evie walked back to the town as quickly as she could, the events of the past few days swam around in her head. Dan singing 'Your Beautiful', Anna going missing, meeting Dean and Sam, Sid dieing, hating Dean…

Then other things entered her mind, _that thing didn't go after me…it went after Sid, it should've taken me, I should've saved Sid…_

Silent tears ran down her face as she entered the hotel, she went to her own room and remember Dan should be knocked out on the floor or room thirteen but she left the thought hanging and instead lay on the bed emotionally exhausted, she fell to sleep with tear marks lining her face.

* * *

Sam sighed and walked over to his brother who was stood a little while away waiting for La Llorona to make an appearance.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he asked.

Dean looked away into the night, "why you asking?"

"Cos it looked like you wanted too…" Sam said bluntly looking in a different direction.

"It's for the best if she doesn't get involved with hunters and I don't want her around" was all he said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" Sam said and they went back to searching for the water spirit, dawn was approaching and they didn't want to leave it another night.

* * *

Two hours later and Dean was still stood there, watching, waiting. Sam groaned at how difficult the spirit was being, by now the morning sun was breaking the horizon.

"Dean…" he warned knowing that police would be in the area pretty soon if Evie had told them about Sid.

"I know…I know…" he sighed dropping his shotgun from its resting place on his shoulder.

They made their way back to the town and hoped they had another night before she managed to claim any more lives.

* * *

The door to room six slowly creaked open and a shadowy figure entered, they quickly moved along the cheap carpet and realised that a woman with messy blonde hair was laid on the bed. It was alright though, she was out of it.

The person sighed heavily while he was looking at her, he'd seen what had happened to Sid in the night, he'd seen Evie nearly sacrifice herself for his friend.

Now he was going to do the same, he was going to stop this thing before it could get his Evie, before it could take them all back to hell…

Evie had a job to do. He left a small note on the desk nearby and left. It was all part of the plan.

* * *

Dean walked quickly back to the hotel room, the narrow corridors of the building weren't that good for moving any faster than the cleaning lady with gout. Sam followed behind him not saying a word. They walked passed room six and Dean couldn't help but cast a concerned look to the door, although he denied feeling anything. When they turned the corner they heard the door click open and someone move off in the opposite direction.

When they were at their room they crashed and after a few moments realised Dan wasn't knocked out on the floor…

* * *

Evie rolled over and yawned before she woke up fully, she could have just sworn someone was in her room. She sat up and looked around.

"Nope…no one in here" she mused, "maybe it's a ghosty…"

She scoffed at the thought of a ghost because that led to thoughts of hunters, which led to Dean, she pulled herself off of the bed and made sure she really was awake before wandering over to the desk.

_Whoa…there's actually a note, maybe I didn't imagine it…_

Evie picked up the small folded piece of paper and read it aloud, "Evie, it's Dan…I saw what happened last night and I don't want that to happen to you so I'm going to banish the spirit myself, I'll probably die in the process but as long as you live it'll be worth it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I love you XXX"

"No…" she said quietly as it sunk it, "no!"

She ran out of the room.

"Dan!" Evie opened the door and screamed into the corridor, looking side to side hoping to see him and be able to stop whatever he was going to do, "Dan!" she shouted again before running down the corridor, out of the hotel and up to the hillside.

* * *

Sam wondered what they could do before night fall, then a thought struck him as he peered out the window and saw the police sat in their office, "you know…what if Evie didn't tell the cops about Sid yet? We'd still be able to banish her"

"I know but…" Dean couldn't think of a reason.

"But?" he questioned, "Come on…what would Dad do?"

His brother sighed, "He'd go out there and get that son of a bitch"

"So why don't we?" Sam asked slowly edging to the door.

"Dad wouldn't have let Sid die…" he said.

"Dad wouldn't be sitting here letting that spirit attack others" Sam argued.

This seemed to convince Dean enough to get out of his seat and outside the room, they were still both stocked up from last night so they went straight to the hill side.

* * *

Evie ran around the cabin, "Dan?!" she screamed, "Dan!"

She was nearly hysterical at the thought of loosing everyone, she didn't have many people to fall back on and half of those people were now dead.

After a while she sat down on the steps, she heard someone shuffling nearby, "Dan?" her hopes picked up.

"What? No…Evie?" it was Sam, he appeared from around a bush and it made her feel a little safer to know he was still around.

"What?" a familiar voice said as Dean appeared from behind Sam.

"Oh…" was Evie's only reaction.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked her.

"Dan's missing, he's said he's gone up here to attack the spirit…" her voice wandered off.

"What?!" both brothers chimed.

"Yeah…said that he saw what happened last night and doesn't want it to happen to me…" she saw the pitiful looks in their brown and green eyes and knew what was coming, "No…I'm not going back and I'm not sorry about what I said last night"

"Ha, is she always this stubborn?" Dean said to himself.

"Only when my life's in danger" Evie replied shocking him.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Right…Dan is somewhere and he's going to try and lure La Llorona out…but how?"

"He'll have done his research…he'll be near water" Evie realised.

"So" Dean started, "We either have to find him or lure her out first…"

"By the looks of things yeah" Sam said, "we better get searching for him…stick together and stick to the waterways"

* * *

They found the main stream easily and wandered along it for a little while until they say a man shaped figure hunched over.

"Dan!" Evie shouted and the figure turned around and it was indeed Dan but he turned and ran away, "no…"

Evie started to run after him, Sam and Dean struggled to keep up. She caught up with him pretty quickly.

"Dan…" she said pleading.

They were stood in a clearing only a few feet apart, he still had his back facing her, he turned around and displayed white eyes instead of his usual blue.

"Dan?" Evie was taken back.

"Evie…" he started but Dean and Sam came running into the clearing and his eyes returned to normal, "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I wont…" was all she said and tried to walk towards him but found she couldn't, "What's happening?" she looked at them.

Dean tried to lift his foot but it was stuck to the ground, Sam did the same and Dan just gave her an 'I'm so sorry look'.

"Dan?" she started to cry as the wailing cut through the air.

"I love you" he whispered as he allowed the tears to fall.

"look out!" Dean shouted as he got dragged across the ground and his head was smacked against a tree.

Sam tried to shoot at the La Llorona but he was thrown through the air, it approached Dan and Evie didn't do anything…she just stood there.

Until she realised that the spirit was paying so much attention to keep the struggling figures of Sam and Dean steady so that she was free to move. The water form was physically just about to grab Dan so Evie ran over to Dean's dropped shotgun and fired at her just as she picked her boyfriend up.

A short wail followed and Dan fell to the ground unconscious, Sam and Dean were now free. They joined Evie as soon as she re-appeared Dean got the dirt and threw it at her. It didn't have any affect or didn't seem to until Sam tried to reach in his pocket for the photograph and show it the spirit. It again threw him through the air this time his leg popped out of its socket with the sheer force of hitting the tree.

Dean then picked up the photograph he had dropped and started the latin incantation but then the water woman attacked the photo itself, it became useless and soggy within seconds. He was then glued to the spot.

"Evie! Run!" Dean shouted.

She refused and said, "Hey bitch? Do you really want a challenge? Try and catch me"

Evie's attempt at baiting the spirit worked and it approached her, she ran through the forest and quick as she could.

Evie waited until she had a good distance then turned to face her opponant, "Come on then…"

La Llorona cackled and slowly advanced on the woman but then another sound hit her eardrums. The sound of a man screaming and running into the spirit.

"Dan?" Evie wondered.

Then his voice told her, "Complete the rites, you know which ones and show her the picture"

The words rolled off of Evie's lips like she did this professionally, "Ego solvo vos ex is ligatio transporto vos ut locus vos mereo mereor pro vestri sins in vestri vita quod un - vita transporto vos ut abyssus"

Then before the spirit could react she reached into her pocket and showed it the picture of Evie, her brother and her two parents. The creature screamed before burning to ash and taking the photograph with it.

Dean came running over to her, and they both looked at Dan's mangled corpse on the floor.


	10. So What Happens Now?

**Chapter Ten- So What Happens Now?**

_Author's Note-There you go! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing everyone and I'll update next when I can be bothered to write out and edit the next episode after Wendigo!_

_Chapter Song- Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin (thanks to Rachy/ParaCaerOuVoar)_

Evie tore her watery eyes away from the mangled body of her boyfriend and looked up at the sky. It was mid-morning by now and the sun was fully in the sky, sunlight streamed through the leaves of the thin canopy and landed almost heavenly on her and Dean. The light didn't hit a part of Dan's body though, it was like it was avoiding him at all cost.

La Llorona had killed her last victim and because he had sacrificed himself to save Evie his body was contorted and mangled in such a way it looked as if Dan had been on of those rubber dolls given to a toddler that went back to the same shape…only the bones and cartilage protruding from the flesh had no way of fixing itself.

Dean stared at the body a little longer than he would have liked but he turned his eyes away and lowered his head in respect. After a few moments he looked around and saw Evie staring, "Sorry…" he said quietly and he didn't know what else to say in comfort. He'd tried to be cold and hard but it just wasn't him, he was about to walk over and offer her a shoulder to cry on when he heard the sound of people crashing through the undergrowth a little while away, in the distance there was the sound of police and ambulance sirens.

Evie looked at him and said distantly, "Come on…the police will have heard the fight"

He then remembered Sammy crouched up by a tree with a dislocated leg and possibly bleeding somewhere, probably in agony waiting, wondering what's happening, "we better get to Sammy."

She nodded and followed him out of the clearing back towards where she had first caught up with Dan just as a helicopter passed over head.

* * *

Sam had managed to pull himself up from where he had fallen so that he was now sat resting against a tree, his leg was stretched out in front of him and it hurt like a bitch. After he'd been thrown in the air by the spirit he'd hit the tree right on the ball and socket joint at the top of his right leg. To be quite honest he was god-dam lucky his pelvis hadn't shattered. His other leg was bent and he was resting his hand on his knee cap, his wrist had also been sprained by being thrown and he had been cut badly on his forehead. He had heard shouting and screaming and a Latin incantation that wasn't said by Dean…Evie couldn't have said it! She wouldn't know what to say…would she?

A helicopter circling overhead took his attention away from his wandering thoughts about incantations, he lifted his head so he could see the blue and yellow chopper start to steady and circle lower, it looked like an air ambulance. Sam looked down when he heard footsteps nearby, they were coming from the east, the direction Dean and Evie had run off in. He tried to turn his head so he could see but it was just out of his line of sight. He started to slowly edge his body around the tree, he gritted his teeth and he started to sweat because of the pain and effort. Then he moved and accidentally put too much pressure on his busted hip, he cried out as the numbing pain got sharp.

Dean came through the trees, followed by Evie, just in time to hear his baby brother scream in pain and see him on his side near a tree, "Sammy!," he ran over to his brother and propped him back up against the tree.

Evie also ran over and quickly assessed his leg and head before looking up and seeing the chopper.

Sam said through his still gritted teeth, "its Sam…"

Dean couldn't help but smile and Evie chuckled a little to herself. Even when he was in absolute agony he still hated it when people called him Sammy.

"His leg's dislocated at the hip…how are we going to explain it?" Evie asked looking at Dean.

He was in shock for a few seconds because she said 'we' like they were in it together no matter the cost, "Erm…I don't think we can…we're gonna have to pop it back in before the Docs can get here"

As if on cue someone from the helicopter started descending on a line while police were finally catching up.

Evie nodded as she looked back up at the chopper, "You popping or holding?"

Sam looked up at them both worriedly, he knew that it hurt like hell at the minute it was going to be more painful that a table falling on him.

Dean paused for a moment, "Sammy's a big guy…he'll struggle like hell and there needs to be a lot of force to push it back in…up to you"

She looked at him, of all times to say 'up to you', "I'm a doctor so I'd need to be popping but…you look like the kind of guy who knows what they're doing, I'll hold him"

Evie moved around to Sam's left side where she wrapped her arms around him securing his upper body so that he couldn't move, Dean on the other hand moved down to where his thigh was and gripped it firmly. He lined up the two halves of the joint slowly so it didn't cause too much pain.

"Evie don't let go and Sam, try and hold still" he told them both.

All three of them took a deep breath and prepared themselves. Dean pushed hard on Sam's thigh until it clicked in to place, the pain caused made Sam thrash back and scream in agony for the split second before his leg entered the joint. Evie held on has tight as she could, she had only just managed to wrap her arms around him but she hadn't managed to secure his free leg which kicked out and ended up getting Dean in the face. After a few moments when the initial pain subsided and Sam stopped thrashing Evie let go and he clutched at his aching leg. He was breathing heavily as he tried to get over the pain still left over. Dean was stood a little while back rubbing his jaw where Sam had kicked him.

Evie moved over to where he was, "don't worry that's still located…"

He gave her an 'I know that' look, "Still hurts…"

"Sorry" Sam said quietly looking up at his brother.

Before he could reply the medic from the chopper landed and disconnected himself from the cable, luckily this guy could speak pretty good English, "Can he walk?"

"not without assistance but I don't think the Air Ambulance is necessary, I've already assessed him" Evie said and pulled out her medical licence card that she always carried with her, "And he isn't badly hurt, he just needs his cuts cleaning"

The medic nodded but quickly assessed the head injury before leaving, the police found them next these didn't speak any English so it was up to Evie to explain it all.

* * *

A few hours later in the mid-afternoon Sam was leaning against the back of the Impala in the parking lot of the hotel, Dean and Evie were still talking to the police. He'd been patched up pretty well when he thought about it. His cut on his head had been cleaned and his wrist now had a bandage to support it, with that and his still aching leg it was clear he wouldn't be driving for a while. Sam has also managed to sneak all of their gear back into the impala's trunk without the police noticing.

He was staring off into the distance and his thoughts returned to Jess like they always did when he was alone and no one was there. He remembered her there when he laid down on the bed and blood dripped onto his face, he remembered opening his eyes and seeing her covered in blood on the ceiling, then he remembered the fire. He gulped as he remembered feeling the heat of it on his face.

A door opened and closed nearby distracting him from the memories. Sam turned his head to the left and he saw Dean and Evie walking towards him from the police station.

When they were only a few yards away he called, "What did they say?"

Dean spoke as Evie was teary, "they hadn't found Sid's, Anna's or Dan's bodies…they searched where we'd been and all that yet the bodies weren't there. It was like they'd disappeared…"

"What?" Sam was confused.

"Don't know…I reckon they've decomposed too quick for them to find them" he told him.

"Wow…" he said quietly.

"Yeah" Dean said as he stood with his hands in his brown leather jacket then turning to Evie, "You gonna be okay?"

"My boyfriend and two best friends are dead…I've hunted a spirit that was a bitch and I've helped cover up what really happened…" she said looking at the floor then up at him, "I think after that I can survive anything"

He nodded and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, he opened his mouth once before closing it, after a few moments he said, "well me and Sam better be off"

Sam's brow furrowed in amazement and confusion, if Dean wasn't going to do it then he would, "Yeah but…Evie why don't you come with us?"

Evie was taken back while Dean shot him a death glare, she didn't know what to say, "But…I thought it was best if I didn't get involved…"

"That was before everything happened" he said, "Go grab a few things and we'll go"

She was still speechless as she made her way back to the hotel and packed up a few of her belongings.

While she was gone Dean asked him, "What did you do that for?"

"You obviously weren't going to ask her…" Sam said and he knew this answer wasn't going to satisfy him, "When Jess died…if you hadn't been around I don't know what I would have done, knowing whatever killed her wasn't natural, I couldn't have gone back to the normal life and Evie's been through something similar only she hasn't got anyone to fall back on…she only has us. Anyway she saved your skin at least once, I can't always save you."

Dean laughed, "More like I can't always save you"

"Sure" he said with a smile as Evie exited the hotel with a small duffle bag of essentials- a few changes of clothes, money, toiletries and a cell phone.

Sam moved around to the passenger side of the car opening the door and slid in, Dean did the same at the drivers' side and Evie climbed into the back seat. She accidentally closed the door a bit too hard.

Dean turned around and looked at her hard, "Do not slam the door"

"Alright alright…" she said puzzled while fastening the seat belt.

They pulled out of the car park and out of La Serriette, when they were on the free way she leaned forward in-between the seats and asked, "So what happens now?"

"We find Dad" Dean told her.


	11. It's Just Him

**Chapter Eleven- It's Just Him**

_**Author's Note- Hey!!! Spoiler alert for Dead in the water! Hope you like it! And I thought I owed Rachy for all the pimping lol. Here's my return!**_

_**ParaCaerOuVoar**_

_**Hiding Under A Painted Face - Well what can I say? In its first few lines it had me hooked. An amazing slash and you better update soon girl!**_

_**One A Wing And A Prayer- just loads of little Destiel drabbles that are mixed in with 'guess the lyrics' competition. Brilliant writing with a bit of fun thrown in!**_

_**The Five People You Meet In Hell- Only in its first chappy but the description is amazing and I cant help but wonder where this fic is going. Update soon!**_

_**Watching A Saviour, Waiting For a Hero- Again only in the first chapter but its goddam good! Cant wait for an update!**_

_**The Lost Winchester- This fic has done something to me…its made me cry AND go AWWWWWWWWWWEEEE in the same chapter. Only this girl knows how to do that!**_

_**All We Are- Whoa, such a good fic that knows no bounds, and theres a shock…Sam smokes! Lol seriously its one of the best fics she's wrote and definitely worth a read.**_

_**Night-star-93**_

_**Wanted Dead Or Alive- John, Sam and Dean stop by a road house where John introduces them to some girls. Amazing first chapter! Can't wait for more…*nudges* update lol**_

_**Fighting For Salvation, Fighting For Redemption- Again only in first chapter but that was AMAZING. I need to know whats happening so update update update! **_

_**That's all the Supernatural fics I've read so far, I should really get around on this site lol.**_

_**Chapter Song- Taking Over Me by Evanescence just because Evie is oh so slowly being taken over by Dean…well she cant stop thinking about him lol **_

Evie sat cross legged on the other side of the table to Dean Winchester quietly supping on her black coffee. She chewed her mint fresh gum slowly. They had driven back to the US quickly and were now sat in a road side diner after the brothers had scoured the journal for any clues of where the in-famous John Winchester had disappeared to. She looked at Dean wondering if there had been any cases in the papers, he had circled small sections of interest in the local papers and had now reached the state wide papers they were mainly pictures from what she could see. She couldn't help but sigh and look at the empty plates laid out in front of them. It was always slightly awkward when it was just her and Dean, whenever Sam was there it was fine but her and him in the same room. There was just something that…made if awkward, not just on her part but also on his. Either both of them or just one found a way to distract themselves from the other one. There was just something after La Llorona that had clicked between them, sometimes Evie wanted to run into arms and cry, other times she wanted to shoot him with his own sawn off and then rest of the time she wanted to rip his shirt off and…

Evie shook her head and looked at the black mass that had accumulated at the bottom of her mug, "cheap shit" she said and placed the mug back on the table just as the blonde waitress in short shorts walked past. Dean looked at Evie quickly then carried on reading the paper.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress said looking at Dean then casting a glance at Evie, he looked up from the papers and smiled that good old Winchester charm at her.

Sam's voice came from behind them and he sat down in the spare seat next to Evie, "Just the check please."

"Okay" she said as she walked off back towards the kitchen, Evie popped her gum loudly as Dean's eyes followed her ass.

Sam picked up on the fact that she wasn't happy and gave her a 'its just him' look, she rolled her eyes and picked up a paper as she pretended to read it.

Dean's eyes still followed the woman and he said to Sam, "You know Sam, we're allowed to have fun once in a while," he pointed to the waitress causing him to turn around, he always forgot that Sam's girlfriend died only a matter of weeks ago, "That's fun"

Sam turned back around and faced his brother, before he could say anything Evie tossed the paper back on to the table and said, "Women aren't pieces of meat you buy from a butcher you know," She looked at him critically.

He looked at her confused, "I know anyway when you look this good you don't need to buy, they just fall at your feet"

"Often in sobs of tears running away from a monster…then they see your face and run back to the monster" She told him carefully adding a smile on to the end of the insult.

Dean's face turned hard and he was about to retort until Sam pushed the paper in his face.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water—Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago," Sam told him, he had noticed the article on the page that Evie had been reading.

"A funeral?" Dean asked taking the paper away from him and reading it himself, "They buried an empty coffin…guess that's for closure or whatever…"

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them" Sam said slightly stressed.

"Something you want to say to me?" his brother asked him and Evie could sense an argument brewing, something Sam had really wanted to avoid.

"The trail for Dad, it's getting colder every day" he said staring at the table, his jaw set in place.

Dean leaned back in his chair and looked at Evie who still chewed her gum and shrugged, "Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?"

Sam looked up almost pleading, "I don't know. Something, anything."

The other man lost it, he was fed up of this conversation nearly every other day, "You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"

Evie got up and walked off towards the bathroom, something she couldn't deal with was domestic disputes, she'd had more than her fair share of them back home. Sam and Dean often had them when it came to their Dad.

* * *

Dean watched her go as Sam struggled for a reply. He assessed her in his own head, jeans, white shirt with her water proof jacket left carelessly on the back of her chair, _She has a lot of work to do before she's a hunter…_

"Yeah I know you do its just-" Sam was cut off before he could finish.

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" he said looking at him and feeling slightly bad for losing it in the middle of a diner.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back, Evie came back from the toilets and sat down, the waitress walked by again distracting Dean from the argument.

"Alright, Lake Manitoc" Sam said and Evie nodded, the other guy was still looking at the waitress though, "Hey!"

"Huh?" Dean said to Sam as he brought him out of the trance.

"How far?" he asked just as they were given the bill.

"About a day's drive by the looks of it" Evie said as she looked at the article.

* * *

A couple of hours later after a very silent drive with only the sound of Dean's favorite mix tape blaring through the impala they arrived at Lake Manitoc or more specifically the place where Sophie Carlton lived and the place where she died was only a matter a few minutes walk.

Dean pulled up outside the log cabin nestled into the forest where she had lived, the family was still there and that's why they'd come straight here. He turned the engine off and exited his beloved car. He heard to car doors close behind him, Sam and Evie had also got out.

"This looks…secluded" Evie said as she looked up at the cabin and the surrounding area.

"Really? Never would have guessed" Dean said sarcastically, he hadn't forgiven her for her earlier comment.

"I meant the more secluded it is the less chance anyone could have seen what actually happened" she replied calmly.

This caught him off guard, he often forgot she could pick up on things like she'd been doing this for a while, "Well…yeah…that's a problem"

Sam chuckled silently to himself, seeing his brother speechless was always something he loved to see, "Come on" he said and he started to walk up to the cabin door.

Dean held his arm out so it hit him across the chest blocking him, "I'm gonna do the talking"

"Okay" Sam held his hands up like a suspect often does to show that they aren't a threat and Dean lead the three of them up to the door of the cabin, he knocked on the door three times.

A man younger than any of them opened the door, he had dark hair and brown eyes, it was clear he'd been crying, he looked up at them.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked in his member of authority voice.

"Yeah that's right" Will said.

Dean pulled out a fake badge, "I'm Agent Ford and this is Agent Hamill" Sam waved and he carried on, "And this is Agent Bailey" Evie gave a tight smile in greeting, "We're with the U.S wildlife service, We'd like to talk about what happened to Sophie"

"Oh…I guess I should show you the lake too" Will guessed.

"If you could, though you only need to show us the place where she entered the water, we can take it from there" Evie said kindly, she didn't want him to get worked up by it.

"Okay, I'll just grab my coat" He said as he closed the door and went to get his coat, this left them out on the porch.

Dean turned to Evie, "What don't you get about I'm gonna do the talking?"

"Nothing…just it'd look weird if only you spoke" she told him.

"Dean, stay focused" Sam told him as the door opened again and Will showed them to the lake.

* * *

Will took them out by the lake, it wasn't that far away from the house, it was quite peaceful when you looked at it. The water was still, there was a jetty that went out about twenty feet in to the middle of the lake. There were small shack like building that presumably held boats and other things that people used on the body of water. Then there was a man sat on a bench that was placed on the land end of the jetty. Sam guessed it was Sophie's and Will's Dad.

Evie asked carefully knowing how a question worded the wrong way could send someone into floods of tears, "So, where did she drown?"

"At this end of the lake, she was about a hundred yards out" Will told them then added, "That's where she got dragged down."

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked him.

The boy scoffed, "Yeah, no way she could have drowned, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake, she was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

Sam joined in with the interrogation, playing the part of government official, "So no splashing? No signs of distress?"

"No that's what I'm telling you!" Will was insistent in the fact something had just dragged his sister down and she hadn't seen it coming.

"See any shadows beneath in the water? Maybe something dark breach the surface?" he asked.

He shook his head, "No. Again she was really far out"

Dean took over again, "you ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?"

"No, never. Why? What do you thinks out there?" Will questioned.

"We'll let you know as soon as we figure that out" the older brother said and he started to walk back to the car.

Sam and Evie on the other hand stayed where they were and looked over to the middle aged man sat alone on the bench.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asked Will.

He turned and looked at his father, a concerned look crossed his face, "Look…if you don't mind. He didn't see anything and he's been through a lot you know?"

"Yeah" Evie answered, "We understand, thanks for your time"

They both followed Dean back to the car.


	12. Wandering Spirits

**Chapter Twelve- Wandering Spirits**

_**Author's Note- Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Evie and Dean have a tender moment towards the end.**_

_**Chapter Song- Last Of The American Girls by GreenDay, it all fits apart from the line 'she puts her makeup on like graffiti' cos Evie doesn't wear that much make up lol**_

An hour later they were stood in a small and slightly crowded police station or shack because it really didn't seem stable at times. Sam and Dean were stood talking to the police chief, Dean had thought it was good if Evie stayed and watched the car. She hadn't really gone willingly but she got back at him by slamming the car door.

Sam looked out of the window blinds near by and saw her sat in the front seat of the car, sorting through all of the mix tapes. He turned around so he was facing the room again, Dean cast him a 'she better not be doing what I think she's doing' look.

* * *

Evie had been sat in the car for the best part of an hour now, she had been basically told to watch the car and make sure no one stole it. She knew it was a way of keeping her out of the way so Dean could still feel in charge and to be fair it was a very nice car, someone might want to steal it…shame about the music though. She had sived through all of the mix tapes and found about three songs she'd heard of, High way to hell, Eye of the tiger and another song her Dad used to play in the stereo all the time. Personally she preferred the soft rock or sissy rock option according to him, she would rather just call it good music, Daughtry, Breaking Benjamin and of course an awful lot of Skillet. She sighed and slammed the tapes back into the glove box. She had nothing to do…and the car would be safe for a few minutes. She had spotted the library and a local garage and store that just might have some useful things in it. Evie got out of the car and slammed the door just to piss Dean off, she walked off toward the library first.

* * *

"Now I'm sorry but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" the police Sheriff asked, Dean looked at his name tag, 'Jake Devins.

"You sure it's accidental?" Sam gained a confused look off of him, "Will Carlton said he saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?" he asked and he walked in to an office sitting at a desk and motioning for the boys to take the empty seats, "here please sit, there are no are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster"

Dean laughed along, "Yeah…right", casting a look out the window and finding the impala empty. His eyes widened and he looked at Sam who prayed to god Evie hadn't decided to join them.

The Sheriff carried on talking not taking any notice of them, "Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there"

Dean pushed it a little bit further, "That's weird though I mean that's…that's the third missing body this year"

This struck a cord with the chief who replied more angrily this time, "I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about"

"I know" he said in an effort to calm him down.

* * *

Evie smiled at the young guy who was the only librarian in the building, he was cute and probably waiting for his college application to be returned.

"Hey," she said quietly with a smile and she leaned forward across the desk just a little bit so the right amount of cleavage was showing so that she had a very short waiting time.

"Hi" he said looking up from his desks, his black rimmed glasses nearly sliding down his nose, his eyes couldn't help but wander.

"I was wondering if I could have access to the local papers?" she asked.

"Oh of course" he said, "Going-going back to when?"

Evie laughed quietly, "However far back you have"

The guy nodded and he stood up walking off to where the newspapers were held before doubling back, "Erm is there anything else you want?"

"Oh…" she thought for a minute, "do you have any books on local lore? Like monsters and stuff?"

"Oh we have a few but none of its really local, I'll bring them to you anyway" He said with a smile, before disappearing he added, "Take a seat"

Evie did as she was told and sat down a little while away from the main desk, she was able to keep an eye on the car, the desk and the entrance.

* * *

"Anyway" Jake sighed, "All this—It won't be a problem much longer"

This confused both of them, Dean asked, "What do you mean?"

The older man gave them a confused look, "Well the dam of course"

"Of course…the dam. It's uh…sprung a leak" he said not completely sure whether the dam had sprung a leak or not.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Jake said having a dig at their supposed identities.

"Exactly" Dean said and then there was a knock on the door.

A young woman with brown hair and tanned skin popped her head around the door, "Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later"

Jake stood up and said, "Gentlemen, this is my daughter"

Dean stood too and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean"

She replied with her own name, "Andrea Bar. Hi."

"Hi" he said.

Sam rolled his eyes to himself and Jake carried on talking, "They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake."

"Oh" was all Andrea could say and a little boy crept around from behind her.

Dean noticed the boy straight away, "Oh hey there. What's your name?"

The boy walked away without answering him and his Mom followed after him into the other room.

Jake answered on behalf of the kid, "His name is Lucas."

Andrea sat down with Lucas and they start playing, Andrea is talking to him but he didn't talk back.

* * *

The librarian had been back with the newspapers and local lore books quite a while, Evie had at first flicked through the books and found nothing on water or indeed the surrounding area. The majority of things happened further in state by the looks of things. Then the newspapers, they were quite thin and full of things you expected for a town this small, accidental death here and there but nothing suspicious and they only went back around ten years. There wasn't really anything else she could search apart from google and hope something like a local Loch Ness monster popped up. She sighed and thanked the librarian for his help.

The next step was the garage and some half decent music, when she entered the garage there was a bucket full of mix tapes from bands such as AC/DC, Within Temptation and Kelly Clarkson. Evie searched through the bucket and found five tapes that were going to enlighten Sam and Dean to the beauties of good taste.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Jake told them as they started to move out of the police station into the waiting area where the mother and son are.

"Thanks." Dean paused, "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel"

Andrea answered, "Lakefront motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south."

"Two?" he wondered and the charm came out, "Could you mind showing us?"

She laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean said.

"I'm headed that way anyway" Andrea said then she turned to her Dad, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She then kissed her little boy on the head, "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?"

Sam said, "Thanks again" to Jake and to Andrea.

Dean waved at the young boy as they left the station.

Sam, Dean and Andrea were walking down the sidewalk for a little while until they heard feet running behind them.

Evie caught up with them pretty easily and she smiled at them, "Hey…" as soon as she saw Andrea she introduced herself, "Evie"

"Andrea" the woman said.

Sam looked her up and down, "Been somewhere special?"

"No, not really…just done a bit of independent research" She said.

Dean cast her an annoyed glance and he eyes wandered down to her plastic bag before turning his full attention onto Andrea, "So…Cute kid"

"Thanks" she said.

"Kids are the best huh?" he said trying to chat her up.

Both Sam and Evie looked at each other and felt the embarrassment for him, she didn't reply until they reached the motel.

"There it is. Like I said. Two blocks." She told them as they stopped outside 'Lakefront Motel'.

"Thanks" Sam told her.

Before she went Andrea turned to Dean, "Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!"

She left them and Dean seemed a little gobsmacked. Evie nearly burst out laughing, "I like her"

Sam then ripped into him, "'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids!"

"I love kids" he told them both.

"Only when they have a hot mom" Evie said slyly.

Sam laughed, "Name three kids you even know"

Dean tried to think of some kids, after a few seconds Sam waved his hand and walked off in to the motel, "I'm thinking!" he shouted.

Evie shook her head and started to walk off.

"Evie…" Dean said quietly.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"What don't you understand about I'm gonna do the talking and stay with the car?" he asked her.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Then why didn't you listen?" His voice got harsh.

"Cause…I used to listen all the time, do what Daddy says, Do what Mommy says, do what Cra-" she stopped half way and didn't finish her reason.

Dean had guessed he'd touched on something that was a sensitive issue with her, "look" he felt slightly bad now, "Sorry but if you don't listen to me when we're hunting then you're gonna get hurt" he was worried about the next thing he said but he said it anyway, "I'd never forgive myself if you even got a paper cut"

Evie looked up from the ground, "Sorry…and I know I'll get hurt, Anna called me a wandering spirit once"

"A wandering spirit?" Dean was curious.

"Yeah, said that I'd just keep wandering until I found somewhere I was needed or somewhere I was meant to be…once I made her angry and she called me a wandering demon" Evie laughed.

"Well I don't think you're a demon" Dean laughed too and felt that a wandering spirit was something that you could call all Winchesters or all hunters for that matter. Independent, knowledgeable and cut off from the rest of society.


	13. Day Dreaming

**Chapter Thirteen- Day Dreaming**

_**Author's Note- The writing in italics is flashbacks. Sorry about the time it's taken me but I've been busy as hell with exams recently. Sorry if Jess's eye colour is wrong! Sam ends up realising something…Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter Song**- **Someone Special by Poets Of The Fall**_

The hotel Andrea had shown them to wasn't that big, it had about twenty five rooms and it was mainly full of people getting away from the city, but they all had relatives in the town. The parking lot could hold about thirty cars at most with one or two trucks if you were lucky and it was also the only place in town that people could actually park without fearing about a ticket. The lobby to the hotel was painted in comforting shades of light blue, the reception desk was painted the same colour with a cheap wood on top. Large windows allowed the late afternoon light into the room and brought out all the stains in the carpet, behind the counter there was a picture of the town's lake in the height of summer.

Sam sorted out the hotel room while those two were outside talking, Dean was probably trying to give her earache only to trip himself up on a vital point, then Evie would just walk all over him and through the door. He just didn't understand why they didn't go out or at least get the tension out of their system.

He sighed gently as he remembered how he first met Jess and how everyone in the room could feel the same tension he felt between those two.

* * *

_It had been Sam's first day of term and his room mate, who was also in his class had dragged him to a house party._

"_I'm not the house party type" he'd told Chris repeatedly as they pulled up outside a house that was just off campus, Sam looked out of his passenger side window and up at the building. A couple walked up to the door, his hand was in her back pocket and vice versa, the door opened and they entered. The latest hits blared out through the bricks and mortar, he saw people drinking and laughing through the windows._

_Chris laughed and looked at him smiling, "So? Its called socialising Sam"_

"_I guess" he said half heartedly, socialising wasn't really something his family did unless you were a werewolf, spirit or some other form of nasty bitch._

"_Then come on!" his friend said as he got out of the car, he walked around the bonnet and opened the door on Sam's side._

_After twenty minutes Sam was stood at the punch bowl trying to 'socialise' as it were, Chris had disappeared upstairs with a drunk brunette leaving him alone in a house that was full of people who'd all done this before. He sipped at his peach snapps cautiously keeping his eyes and ears open like he'd been taught to. But someone sneaked up behind him and tapped him on the arm gently. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to face a small blonde woman with a kind smile and honey coloured eyes._

"_Hey" she said sweetly, "I'm Jess"_

"_Hi…" Sam struggled, "I'm Sam"_

"_Sorry about that" she apologised, "you seemed lost"_

_Then Sam found it easier to talk and smiled._

* * *

A deep sadness ran through him that he couldn't just pretend wasn't there, healing was a slow process and he hoped revenge would help close the canyon that had formed in his heart. He always wondered if that's what had helped Evie move on so quickly that or their relationship must have been very bad.

The receptionist behind the counter coughed to grab his attention, "Day dreaming hun?"

Sam was brought back from the edge of tears by the overweight fifty something year old woman, "Erm, nah just wondering where my friends were"

"You sure? You seem pretty down" she sounded genuinely concerned.

He didn't want to talk about it, Dean had tried to but he hadn't talked, his own brother and he hadn't opened up, like he was going to tell it all to an unknown woman, "trust me I'm fine."

She grimfaced in an attempt to smile and handed him the keys, "Well okay hunny but not talking about something only makes it worse."

"Yeah" Sam said not really listening and he took the keys, he turned to the door to see Dean and Evie walking across the parking lot, they both had their heads down.

When they reached the door Dean opened it for Evie and spoke quietly, "Got the room?"

"Yeah" he said, "Problem is…we can't afford more than one"

"What?" Evie looked up.

Sam shrugged and said playfully, "You're sharing with us, you two want the bed or the floor?"

She just stared blankly at him and if he hadn't have known better he'd have sworn that a strange hue of violet rimmed her irises, it appeared for a split second then disappeared before he knew it.

* * *

An hour later all three of them were sat in the room and Dean had gone to get the impala from its spot outside the police station. Evie's bag of music had already caught his eye and he questioned her about it while Sam went about setting his laptop up.

"So what's in the bag?" he asked her for the fifth time, he sent her another curious look from his position in the chair to hers on the bed.

Evie looked at him allowing the smile on her face to creep even bigger, "like I said the first time, some good music."

His face went hard at her stubbornness, "why isn't my music good enough for the middle class LA lady?"

"No…" she said fluttering her eyelashes and Dean thought she was about to give in, "Just my music is better"

"I'll believe that when I hear it" he told her.

Evie was about to retort but Sam grabbed their attention, "Right, found it…there's been three drownings this year"

Dean's mood changed dramatically, "Any before that?"

He scrolled down the web page, "uh yeah" he read some more, "six more spread out over the last thirty five years"

Evie decided to pipe up, "those bodies recovered?"

"Nope, if there's something out there its picking up its pace" Sam told them both.

The older Winchester injected some of his humour into the situation, "So we have a lake monster on a binge?"

"Wonderfully put," she said with a sideways glance as she moved next to Sam and looked at the screen.

Sam allowed a short chuckle at the expression on Dean's face before continuing, "This whole lake monster thing…it…it bugs me"

"Why?" his brother asked joining them on the bed.

He shook his head and bit his lip, "Lock Ness, Lake Champlain" he sighed, "There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts but here there's nothing. Whatever's out there no ones living to talk about it"

Dean considered and read the web page before pointing at a couple of lines, "Wait, Christopher Bar. I've heard that name before"

Evie read from the page, "Christopher Bar, the victim in May"

Sam opened another link for more information, "Oh…Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"But, he's just a kid" she said quietly.

Something clicked in Dean's head and he sounded as if he knew a lot about the subject, "No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over"

Evie suspected there was something neither of them was telling her but it wasn't really the time to press them for sensitive information.

* * *

The brothers had decided to go for a trip to the park after remembering that Andrea said she was taking Lucas there when she picked him up from her dad. They had decided to walk the distance to try and learn the layout of the town, the park was only four blocks away from the hotel anyway. Kids were playing and shouting like kids normally do. Dean noticed one little boy sat on his own with toy soldiers and identified him instantly as Lucas. He scouted around for Andrea and found her sat on a wooden bench on the edge of the play park. Him, Sam and Evie made their way over to her. Dean took the lead with Sam and Evie falling into step behind him.

Sam spoke to her first though, "Mind if we join you?"

The woman sighed and didn't look at them, "I'm here with my son"

"Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked and before Andrea could object he walked over and joined Lucas.

When he had gone Andrea turned to Sam and Evie, "Tell your friend the whole Jerry Maguire things not gonna work on me"

"I don't think that is what this is about" Evie told her, jealousy starting to make its way into her and she tried to hide it as best she could by not looking at either of them.

Sam knew it though and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy himself, Dean had a chance with someone yet wasn't smart enough to see it, it made him angry but it also made him wonder what it was about his brother that had drawn Evie to him as soon as she saw him and he felt that maybe if Dean wasn't there then Evie would look at him and they could help each other through their grief…

No, he thought to himself, stop it.


	14. Threesome

**Chapter Fourteen- Threesome**

_**Author's Note- Thank you to Rachy for the Threesome bit lol it really helped me =D Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Song- All I Need by Within Temptation**_

They all watched as Dean crouched down beside Lucas and he peered at the pictures he had been colouring in and the toy soldiers.

He cleared his throat to try and get the kids attention but it didn't work, "How's it going?" Dean grabbed one of the toy soldiers, "I used to love these things" he looked at it fondly then made gun noises as if the toy was shooting and being shot at after a few seconds he threw it back on to the table, "So...crayons is more your thing? That's cool, chicks dig artists" he picked up a couple of the sheets of paper and looked at them, "hey these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw for a while?" he picked up a blue crayon and some paper, "I'm not so bad myself" he scribbled on the pad of paper as he spoke, "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something. Anyway…Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh…or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you," he showed the piece of paper to Lucas and points to the people he drew, "This is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me. All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas."

Dean got up from his seat and walked back to where Andrea, Sam and Evie were, Lucas picked up the piece of paper and studied it for a short while.

Andrea sighed when he reached them, "Lucas hasn't said a word , not even to me. Not after his dad's accident"

"Yeah we heard, sorry" he offered her some sympathy and Evie bristled inside refusing to say a word.

Sam asked quietly, "What have the doctors said?"

"That it's a kind of post traumatic stress…" The woman told them.

Dean carried on the conversation, "That cant be easy for any of you"

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…" Andrea put her head down and looked at her son with tear filled eyes.

He gave her a half smile, "kids are strong, you'd be surprised about what they can deal with"

She now seemed close to breaking point, "You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" she sighed as Lucas walked up to her, "Hey sweetie"

The small boy handed Dean a picture and walked back to where he had been before.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Evie was sat on the edge of the bed staring out of the window, she hadn't said a word since they'd gotten back. Sam had been the same but he was sat on the floor leaning against the side of the bed just staring at a spot on the wall, his eyes hadn't moved since they'd entered the room.

Dean on the other hand had tried to snap the both of them out of their trance by talking constantly, "Weird kid huh?", "where you sleeping?" and "What's in the bag?" were a few of the phrases he repeated more than once.

He sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair throwing looks between both of them unaware that jealousy was eating them both up inside, his voice went abnormally high as he said sarcastically, "Threesome?"

Evie turned to face him, her expression showing just how confused and slightly annoyed she was.

Sam just looked at him disgusted, "Dude…I'm your brother!"

His brother looked at him in mock shock then turned to Evie, "Well we don't need you, do we Evie?" he winked at her and grinned confidently.

She looked at him opened mouthed and stared at the man she wanted to pounce on in the way he suggested and make him her very own but instead she gave him a blank look, "Do you ever think with your upstairs brain?"

"Doesn't exist" he told her exposing sparkling white teeth.

"Really? I never would have guessed…" she said to him, everyone in the room could sense the underlying tension and Sam had to get out of the room.

"I'm going for a walk" he told them.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"Just around so I can get the image of you naked out of my head" He said as he left the room.

He looked shocked, "Why? What's wrong with me naked?" he looked at Evie for an explanation.

She cocked one eyebrow before grabbing the pillow from behind her and throwing it at Dean's head, he ducked out of the way and gave her a cheeky smile.

He said to her and approached her from his seat trying to look threatening but failing, "What? Do you want a pillow fight? You like that sorta thing?"

She tried to think of some comment but she struggled so instead she just laughed at his expression.

* * *

Sam sighed as he closed the hotel room behind him, instantly there was a light relief from the two people he spent nearly all his time with. He heard Evie's giggle carry through the wood of the door and his brother's voice went from its normal tone to a light and quiet one he barely heard. Sam really needed to get it out of his system, he needed to drive somewhere, take his mind off it. Maybe is he went to the Carlton's and asked a few more questions that would give him temporary salvation from the emotions he was suffering from. Betrayal, of Jess and Dean, Anger, at himself and a little bit towards his brother and of course the feeling of absolute joy he got when he saw Evie.

He started walking back towards the lobby and parking lot, when he reached the impala it was dark outside and when his breath met the cold air it caused a small cloud of condensation.

After half an hour he drove up the wooden drive to the Carlton household to find police cars and an ambulance parked up outside with their lights flashing. Cops were combing the place by the look of it, he noticed two people roll a stretcher out of the front door. It had a body bag on top.

Sam parked up further down the drive and made sure he had his fake ID with him just in case anyone asked questions.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Dean had managed to back Evie into the corner of the room. After the pillow had been thrown he had tried to get her back, throwing pillows, tickling and all that sort of thing. But there was one problem; Evie was fast. Hell she could move like anything when she wanted to and she could dodge someone who was as strong as Dean, who was a lot stronger than her.

"Took you a while didn't it?" she mocked him at his slowness.

He laughed shortly extending his arms creating a barrier that made it impossible for her to escape, "its been a long time since I've tried to catch something like you"

"You've never tried to caught anything like me" she said it knowingly and he moved closer to her, she had to look up to maintain eye contact.

"You're right" was all he said and they stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, slowly his mouth started to part, he was mesmerised by her. Then he noticed her eyes had changed, they now had a light purple hue going violet around the iris and he moved his head down so their lips were mere millimetres apart.

Evie felt her own lips parting and they nearly met, she heard the faint click of the door and saw Sam looking at them surprised out of the corner of her eye. They nearly jumped metres apart when they realised he was there and tried to make it look like nothing was going to happen.

Dean looked over at her who was now on the other side of the bed, the purple tint had completely disappeared and he started to wonder about it but Sam distracted him.

"Jeez, you could have warned me that the threesome minus me was going ahead" He said still looking at them.

Dean cast him a look, "Yeah yeah nothing happened"

"From where I was standing there was" Sam chimed, "Lets just say I'm glad I walked in when I did and not ten seconds later, anyway I think we can safely rule out Nessie"

"What you mean?" he asked.

He sighed, "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead"

"Drowned?" Evie asked him quietly.

"Yep in the sink" Sam couldn't look at her.

Dean was confused, "What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else"

He shrugged, "Yeah but what?"

The older Winchester's hunter trained brain was trying to make the connections, "I don't know. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water…water that comes from the same source"

"The lake" Evie chipped in.

He looked at her and remembered how they met her, "Yeah"

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time" Sam told them running his hands through his hair.

Dean became concerned, "And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." He said confidently.

"Yeah," She said mainly to herself, "It took both his kids."

Sam added another piece of information into the mix "And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris. Bill Carlton's godson."

"Lets go pay Bill Carlton a visit" Dean said grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.


	15. Seatbelt

**Chapter Fifteen- Seatbelt!**

_**Author's Note- Hey! Sorry it's taken me awhile but I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter Song- Mercy by Duffy. Took me a while to find but I thought of it cause Evie likes Dean and vice versa and Sam is starting to like Evie and all that so…yeah! Enjoy! **_

The next morning they got into the impala and drove up to the Carlton residence to have a word with Mr Carlton and to try and find out the truth about the deaths that whatever was the link was he knew about it. During the night Evie had been quiet and slept on the couch, it had been uncomfortable she admitted but it was less uncomfortable than the atmosphere since Sam had rejoined them and she just didn't want to sleep in the bed. So the brothers shared it, at one point Dean had rolled over and took the covers with him leaving Sam cold and he sleepily reached his hand back over his side to grab the cover. It was amusing and sweet in the dark of the hotel room while she watched them but Evie couldn't help but feel strange, it was as if she knew she was always meant to be here and she was always going to be a part of the Winchesters. She didn't know how or why but it just felt that way.

They rolled up the drive at roughly nine a.m. they knocked on the door a few times but he wasn't in.

Evie walked over to the window and peered through the glass, seeing only an empty livingroom, "he's not home" she said quietly rejoining them.

Sam suggested after a moments thought, "He might be down at the lake"

"It's worth a shot I guess" was all Dean said.

The three of them set off down towards the lake, it wasn't far on foot and it only took them a few moments to locate Mr Carlton. He was sat on the bench that was on the jetty and he was just staring out on to the lake, he didn't make any sign he saw them until they were already talking to him.

Sam sighed heavily and asked with care, "Mr Carlton we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind"

"We're from the department-" Dean couldn't finish explaining their cover.

The middle aged man didn't look at them when he spoke, "I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today"

But Sam didn't listen to his words, he carried on, "Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—We think there might be a connection to you or your family"

"My children are gone. It's…it's worse than dying. Go away…please." Was the last thing he said. The three hunters thought better of it than to press the grieving man.

* * *

On the way back to the car, a discussion started between them as they tried to explain what had happened.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Evie and Dean.

Dean answered first like he always did, "Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell"

Evie added her doubts on to the end, "I think he's not telling us something", all the way through her life she could tell when people weren't telling them everything. It was that bad feeling in her gut she got when anyone was lying or just when something bad was going to happen. Women's intuition her Mom put it down to. Whatever it was, it was something the boys lacked.

"What is it?" the younger brother pondered looking at her sideways as they walked further and paused in front of the house.

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a feeling"

"Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," Dean wondered and he pulled the small drawing that Lucas had given him out of his pocket. It resembled the Carlton house.

* * *

A few hours later, they were at Andrea's father's house running her over a few ideas that they could do to help them. But she didn't like it. Sam and Dean were sat near her, trying to convince her to reconsider but Evie was stood up trying to look remotely interested and not at all jealous. She turned her attention to an old painting that was hanging over the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea" she seemed adamant.

Dean persisted and Evie couldn't help but wonder if he always looked so hot when he was persistent, "I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes"

She shook her head, "He won't say anything, what good is it gonna do?" she looked that them, her eyes pleading.

Sam bit his lower lip and thought of the best way to explain this to her without making her ask even more questions or even phoning the police and getting them arrested before they could help, "Andrea, we think more people might get hurt… We think something's happening out there"

"My husband, the others" Andrea struggled with the right words, "They just drowned. That's all"

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son" Dean cut the conversation off and gave her an ultimatum that worked, Evie couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact he'd moved a lot closer to the older woman.

Andrea walked Sam, Dean and Evie up the stairs and to the door way of Lucas's room where he was coloring, there were toy soldiers scattered across the floor but they were paid no attention. Dean entered the room and knelt down next to him.

"Hey Lucas. You remember me?" he said and saw two pictures of a red bicycle that Lucas had drawn, "You know, I, uh…I wanted to thank you for that last drawing…but the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas made no sign that he heard Dean and he carried on drawing something that looked like someone in water, he opened the piece of paper with the house on it, and Dean set it down in front of the boy. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas's coloring pencil stopped moving for a few moments and Dean picked up on his fear, "You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom" He paused, "I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe…your dad wants you to be brave, too."

Lucas dropped his pencil and looked up at Dean, his bright eyes wide as he handed him a picture of what seemed to be a town. There was church, a house and a boy with a red bike.

"Thanks, Lucas." Dean said as he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

At the next possible moment Dean was driving around the town in the impala with Sam in the passenger seat and Evie in the back trying to figure out where the scene that Lucas had drawn them.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died" Dean said quietly as he made a left turning.

Sam thought logically, well logically when just about anything was possible, "There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies and all that sort of stuff"

His reply was tense, Dean was in a bad mood, "Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, If you got a better lead, please"

"What if the thing is tapping into Lucas? Trying to scare him" Evie wondered and the two in the front looked at each other then to her and finally back to each other before scoffing and looking out of the window, "jeez, it was only a suggestion"

Sam chose to ignore her comment, it was quite possible sure but it just didn't have the other signs that it was tapping into him, there'd be possession, nightmares and angry outbursts. None of that had happened to Lucas, "All right…we got another house to find"

Dean shook his head, "The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone"

"See this church?" Sam asked as he looked at the drawing and Evie unbuckled the seat belt so she could lean over and get a better look, "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here"

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart" he said having a small dig at his younger brother, "And you! Put your seatbelt back on"

"What is it with you today?" Evie asked herself quietly as she buckled herself up again, "You should feel privileged that I feel safe enough to take it off"

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked looking at her in the rearview mirror, "how's that work? You fly through the window but don't die as much cause I don't drive fast in residential areas?"

Evie rolled her eyes and sat back angrily in her seat, "No, I was saying I think you're a good driver. I was giving you a goddam compliment."

He chose not to continue with the small argument that had broken out in the car and it was silent for a while. At least until Sam plucked up the courage to say something. He chose a moment when Evie was staring out of the window her jaw set hard and whereas Dean had seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

Sam said it carefully and thoughtfully, he hadn't liked how snappy he'd been with Evie but didn't want it to happen again, "You know, um…what you said about mom…you never told me that before"

"It's no big deal…" his brother said then he had a horrible revelation, "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"


	16. Peter Sweeney

**Chapter Sixteen- Peter Sweeney**

_**Author's Note- Hey! Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Song- Thick As Thieves by Kasabian because they've been found out**_

An hour later, Sam had pointed out a little white church that matched the one in the drawing. It was a good start he guessed, starting in the town and working outwards. Hopefully they found the right church before someone else died, Sam hated the thought of innocent people dying especially when he could save them. It was bad before but since Jess had died he'd become a little more sensitive to it.

Him, Dean and Evie walked up to the church. Dean and Evie naturally falling into step and Sam feeling the odd on out, in the last few hours his thoughts had turned more to what life had been like before Jess died. Even though he liked Evie he was still grieving and knew that she was just there. He hoped that was all it was. Another feeling that came whenever he thought of his past life was guilt, he'd never told Dean why he felt guilty he just thought it was because he should have been prepared when he had no way of knowing. But he did know.

Evie sighed loudly distracting him from his dark thoughts, "This the place?"

Dean pulled the drawing out of his jacket pocket and looked at it, he turned around looking at the surrounding houses and nodding to the yellow one, "seems like it" noticing Sam was quiet his brother asked, "you okay?"

"Yeah" he replied, "I'm fine"

He didn't look impressed but Dean left the topic till later, they had work to do. The three of them approached the house and knocked on the door. A small old woman opened the door.

"Hello Ma'am, we're from the investigative department of the U.S wildlife service" the words rolled off Dean's tongue even more naturally than the truth would have done and they quickly flashed their fake IDs.

The woman with grey haired looked up at them, "Oh…Erm…you had better come in then"

Within a few minutes they were sat down in the living room of the yellow house, the sofa was old and lumpy but Evie didn't mention it but she did keep changing her position on the seat. Dean gave her a 'stop it' look and she did just as the old woman walked back in.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance?" Dean switched to his federal statesman voice, "He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

The woman looked at him and remembered something far off and she seemed quite upset to relive the memories, "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him you know, it's…It's worse than dying."

Sam noticed that some toy soldiers were set out on the table and pointed them out to Dean and Evie who nodded.

"Did he disappear from here—I mean, from this house?" Dean wondered openly trying to coax as much information out of her as possible.

She told him what happened when the boy disappeared, "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

Dean noticed there was a photograph on the table in front of him, there were two boys in it. He pulled it off and read the names aloud, "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970."

Evie finished off the conversation for them, "I'm presuming it's Mrs Sweeney?"

"Oh yes it is," the woman smiled at her kindly.

She smiled back and stood up, Dean followed her example, "We're sorry to have to bring all this up but it is very important information and thank you"

"oh it was no problem, nice to have the company" Mrs Sweeney told them as she walked them to the door, "I'm glad I could help"

They said thank you again and made their way back to the car, the silent reflection didn't bother any of them. When they reached the Impala they took their already regular positions, Evie in the back, Sam thinking in the passenger seat and Dean driving with some of his 'classic' rock playing over the stereo. After a little while the conversation started.

Sam had the honor of starting, "Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow."

"look's like it" Evie commented.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean said looking ahead at the road, not that anything in this town went quick enough to crash into them.

"And Bill, The people he loves" he considered, "Are all getting punished"

Dean thought for a minute, "So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

"What if Bill killed him?" the dark revelation surprising him.

He still had his eyes on the road, "Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

"I'd know I'd be pissed" Evie said.

* * *

A little while later the car pulled up outside the Carlton household, they quickly got out and practically ran up to the door. Sam took the lead, he knocked loudly on the door three times but no one answered.

He took a step back and looked at the windows before shouting, "Mister Carlton!?"

There was no answer.

"I'll check round the back," Evie suggested and she ran round to the back of the two storey building reappearing a few moments later, "nope, door's locked and he's not in the garden"

"Mister Carlton!?" Sam shouted again.

They were silent for a few moments and they heard the dull roar of an engine near by, dean turned around to face the direction of the noise and saw Bill going out on the lake in a rickety old boat.

"Hey, check it out" he pointed it out to the other two.

Evie said the one word the two boys were thinking, "shit"

As soon as she'd finished speaking they all ran down to the lake, when they reached the end of the dock they put their arms in the air and waved them about and yelled to him.

Sam cupped his hands around his mouth, "Mister Carlton! You need to come back!"

Evie shouted, You need to get out of the water!"

"Turn the boat around!" Dean's voice carried further but it still didn't have an effect.

Before them the water rose up and flipped the boat that Mr. Carlton was in upside down, they all held their breath and they didn't see him again. He stayed under the water.

* * *

After what had happened, it was up to Sam to report it. He had phoned Jake and the divers came to drag the body out of the water. Dean didn't want to hang around, he wanted to go straight to the police station and try and find out as much as possible about what had happened between Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton. As soon as they could they drove to the police station and met Jake outside.

"Shame about what happened, it really is" Jake seemed on the edge of a breakdown, "he just went out into the lake?"

"yeah, we tried to get him to come back but he wouldn't listen" Dean told him as they walked through the door of the police station. Evie and Sam followed in behind them.

Andrea and Lucas were already there, Lucas was sat rocking looking very uncomfortable and Andrea was trying to console him.

When she saw them her tone of voice changed, "Sam, Dean, Evie I didn't expect to see you here."

Jake looked at the four of them and said suspiciously, "So now you're on a first-name basis," before turning to Andrea, "What are you doing here?"

Andrea stood up and left her son handing her father a paper bag, "I brought you dinner"

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I don't really have the time." He told her but he took the bag anyway.

She then asked questions about the death, "I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

_Jeez news travels fast around here__,_ Evie thought glad no one could hear it.

Jake tried to calm her down, "Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home"

Lucas whimpered and reached out for Dean's arm, her grabbed hold of the sleeve and wouldn't let go.

Dean looked down concerned at the little boy currently attached to him, "Lucas, hey, what is it?"

The boy just stared right ahead and he looked terrified.

"Lucas" he and Andrea said together, they were both worried for him.

Dean knelt down and he released his grip, "Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

Andrea then picked her son up and took him outside, they heard a car engine start up and they presumed that she had taken him home.

Now that Andrea was gone Jake could talk about the incident, "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see…something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up" Dean told him knowing it sounded stupid to anyone not in the know.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake shocked Dean, not many people actually did their research, "That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you two."

Evie stepped in not wanting to spend a night in a cell, "We can explain that, we are a part of the FB-"

But Jake cut her off, "Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again"

Sam chose for them, "Door number two sounds good"

"That's the one I'd pick" he told them and the three of them walked back to the car in dampened spirits.

* * *

At Seven O'clock Dean was ready to pull on to the freeway had stopped at traffic light. Sam looked out of the window and noticed the sign said that the interstate was to the right.

"Green" Evie's light voice cut through the atmosphere.

Dean hadn't been paying attention, instead he'd been thinking, "What?"

She looked at him though the rear view mirror, "I take back the fact I think you're a good driver, the light's green"

He pulled out of the junction but pulled to the left, the opposite way to the interstate

Sam was confused and thought Dean needed some more sleep, "Uh, the interstate's the other way"

"I know" was all he said.


	17. Start Digging

**Chapter Seventeen- Start Digging**

_**Author's Note- hey sorry if Evie seems a bit out of character at the beginning! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Song- Kryptonite by Three Doors Down cause Evie is Dean's weakness, and this is true later on too ;)**_

Dean had turned the car around and was driving back to the town they had just been extradited from. Sam was giving him the 'have you lost your mind?!' look whereas Evie was sat in the back and felt a strong urge to kick the back of his seat to bring him back to reality. He was going to get them all arrested for christ's sake!

"Dean" Sam said his brothers name quietly and emphasised the last word he spoke, "this job it's over"

He shook his head but kept his eyes straight ahead when he answered, "I'm not so sure"

"And what makes you think that?" Evie added, "It's got what it wanted right?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, come on if Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest"

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done." He said and looked him right in the eye, "What if we missed something? Hey what if someone else got hurt?"

The woman sat in the back sighed and retreated to looking out of the window at the pitch black of night, she left it up to the two men to resolve this between themselves.

Sam sighed too, "why would you think that?"

"Cause Lucas was really scared" was all he said.

He glanced sideways at him, "is this what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave town till I know that kid is okay" he told him honestly.

This shocked both of the passengers.

"What?" Evie lurched forward in the car and peered over the shoulder of the driver's seat, Dean could feel her warm breath against the bare skin of his neck.

Sam on the other hand chuckled while saying, "Who are you and what have to done with my brother?"

He tried to ignore her breath as he replied, "shut up"

"i think he's gone soft on the kid" she laughed and Dean could see her through the rear view mirror, she was smiling at him.

He cleared his throat, "well, i'm doing what i'm supposed to and thats looking out for people"

Evie's grin got even bigger and it was Sam's turn to look away and out the window, "awww come on, you like the kid"

"i like alot of people" he said hurridly as his eyes flickered between the road and her reflection, he could still feel her breath and now he could smell her sweetly intoxicating perfume.

"sure whatever you say" she said tauntingly before whispering in his ear and looking at the mirror her eyes flaring up a violent shade of purple, "you'll be a great dad one day"

He gulped and saw her lean back in the seat, he needed to keep his head on track, he needed to.

Sam's mocking voice cut though the sexual tension, "can you two wait till this is over before getting any closer?"

"shut up" Dean told him quite aware his cheeks were now bright pink.

* * *

Within the next half an hour, Sam, Dean and Evie were stood on the front porch of Andrea's fathers house. Nearly every window was dark apart from one but that's what they expected. Dean had calmed down but couldn't be near Evie without losing focus, she seemed to notice this and she suffered from the same thing.

"You sure about this?" Sam said as he looked at the surrounding street, "its pretty late"

"well theres a light on" Evie stated and she pointed to the window.

Dean ignored their words and rang the door bell, no one answered it and he started to push it in an attempt to open it. Though something happened next which shocked them all, the door flew open and from the darkness emerged Lucas. He seemed panicked.

"Lucas?" he asked and the boy ran upstairs, "Lucas!"

All three of them ran after the small boy, up the stairs and he took them to the only door where light crept out from underneath. Water was pouring out from underneath and staining the carpet a darker colour.

Lucas started pounding on the door and Dean approached it.

"Lucas come back here" Evie said kindly but with authority from her place further down the corridor next to Sam.

He looked up at Dean who gently picked him up and handed him to her, she set him on the ground but kept hold of his arms, he gripped hold of her hand and the leg of Sam's jeans. They watched Dean kick in the door.

When the door was down he stood back and Sam rushed in followed by Evie, she had quickly given Dean Lucas's hand so he didn't get pulled in.

Andrea was under the water in the bath tub. Sam went and bent down next to it before pushing his hands below the surface and pulled her upwards. She got pulled under again and he groaned with the effort of trying to keep her above the water.

Evie looked for a second and realised it was the water, she went to where her feet were and groped around for the plug. She found it quickly enough and yanked on the chain. There was some resistance but it came free after a little effort. The water didn't drain straight away and Evie resorted to helping Sam.

She wrapped her hands around the woman's ankles, "Pull!" she yelled and her and Sam pulled on her body together.

Within a few moments all three of them collapsed on the tiled floor of the bathroom, Andrea coughed up a few mouthfuls of water and Evie grabbed a towel from the rack and gave her the dignity of being slightly covered up.

An hour later they were all downstairs, Sam and Andrea were sat on the sofa whereas Dean was looking through various books on the shelves and Evie was in the kitchen making some coffee. Lucas was sat on his Mom's knee and hugging her tightly, flinching at every sound or sudden movement.

"Can you tell me?" Sam's calm and soothing voice asked the distressed woman just as he said this Evie entered with six cups on a tray, she handed two with coffee in to Sam and Andrea and gave one full of warm milk to Lucas in an attempt to calm him down. She kept one herself and handed the last one to Dean, their fingers touched momentarily and he could have sworn that she'd just sent an electric shock through his entire body. They both looked away and she stood by the window supping on her drink carefully.

"No. It doesn't make any sense" Andrea shook her head and started to cry, "I'm going crazy!"

Sam then told her with conviction, "No, you're not. Tell me what happened" before adding, "everything."

"I heard…" she struggled for a moment, "I thought I heard…there was this voice"

"What did it say?" he pressed her gently.

Evie kept a quiet eye over what was happening and taking it all in, Dean was still looking through the bookshelf. At one point he turned around and caught her eye, they held contact for more than a second before they had to look away. This was neither the time nor the place they told themselves.

"It said…it said "Come play with me." What's happening?" Andrea looked up at them and clutched on to her young son even more.

Dean had turned back to the bookshelf and found something that interested him, it was a scrap book of some kind that had 'Jake- 12 years old' and he flicked thorugh the pages before closing it and turning to the rest of them. He approached Andrea and opened it to the page that had caught his eye. It was full of pictures of boy scout troops.

"you recognize the kids in these pictures?" he asked while she looked at the photographs.

"What? Um…Um, no" she looked at the pictures again, "I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures" she showed them with her finger which one her dad was, he was standing right next to Peter Sweeney.

Dean shut the book and placed it on the coffee table before turning to Sam and Evie, "Chris Bar's drowning" he thought of the right words, "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff" Sam thought about it for a few moments, "they were both involved with Peter"

Evie made the connection too, "so its obviously Peter's spirit then, but why?"

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked, she didn't understand what they were all talking about, "My dad? what are you talking about?"

No one answered her, or rather no one had chance to. Lucas was staring outside the window, Dean noticed it.

"Lucas?" he asked "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas ditached himself from his mother's arms and went to the door, it was still unlocked and he walked outside. Evie, Andrea, Sam and Dean dropped whatever they had in their hands and went after the boy.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called out to him as they walked around the back of the house close to the lake.

Suddenly the boy stopped walking and looked up at Dean, he knew something important was at this spot.

He addressed Andrea when he spoke, "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?"

She nodded and grabbed her young son, she picked him up and hurried back into the house.

"So..." Evie said and spotted several shovels hidden in the undergrowth, "i guess its time to start digging"


	18. The Lake

**Chapter Eighteen-**** The Lake**

_**Author's Note-**__** The end of the case and I've changed the ending, just a tad =D Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Song- My Last Breath by Evanescence because Evie nearly dies! **_

Seeing as there were only two shovels and Sam was still having problems with his leg and wrist it was up to Evie and Dean to dig while he watched on.

"I told you I'm fine" Sam told them for the third time.

Dean stopped digging and looked his brother in the eye, "No you're not Sam, you're leg was dislocated and you had a sprained wrist, the doc" he eyed Evie who looked at him wondering what he was going to say, "reckons you should lay off physical strain for at least two months"

"I didn't say that long" she chipped in.

Sam looked at him before scoffing and shaking his head, "how long did you say?"

"One month" she told him, "Dean?"

He'd gone back to digging, "yeah?"

Sam approached him, "why'd you say two months?"

The other man shrugged, "must've mis-heard"

They let the topic drop and went back to digging, after a little while Evie's shovel hit something metal. They got on to their knees and scrapped away the last few bit of dirt and Dean pulled a red bicycle from the ground. They all looked at it.

"Peter's bike" Sam said quietly.

"Who are you?" a new voice sounded in their ears.

The three of them turned around slowly to find Jake standing a little way behind them holding a shotgun up to them. They raised their hands up and looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Put the gun down Jake" Evie said steadily, it wasn't very often she was in a situation like this.

He looked at her first, then Sam and then Dean before he eyes landed on the bike, "how did you know it was there?"

Dean stepped forward and stood protectively in front of Evie and Sam, "What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake? Then buried the bike huh?" he paused and looked back at the others before looking back at the gun, "you can't bury the truth Jake, nothing stays buried"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said but his voice faltered.

He walked closer to the much older man, "you and Bill killed Peter thirty five years ago, that what the hell I'm talking about"

Andrea came running down the slop, "Dad!"

"And now you've got one pissed off spirit" Dean finished.

Sam pitched in, "It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

Jake looked at him not believing a word he was saying, "How do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what happened to Bill Carlton" Evie said looking him right in the eye, she saw deep confusion then realization followed by denial.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you!" he shouted, "you're insane!"

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust." Dean told him, "Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

Andrea looked at them all, "Dad, is this true?"

"No" he said with the gun still raised, "they're liars and their dangerous"

She started to cry, "Something tried to drown me, Chris died on that lake, Dad look at me" she got his attention and his eyes levelled with hers, "tell me you didn't kill anyone"

Jake looked away and was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god" was all she could say.

He told them what happened and put the gun down, "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time…it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." He looked at his daughter, "Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost…it's not rational."

"All right listen to me, all of you" Dean said, "we need to get you as far away from this lake as we can right now"

Before they could do anything Andrea gasped and shouted, "Lucas!"

They turned to see Lucas on the wooden jetty going out into the lake, after a few seconds of shock everyone ran down to where he was.

Dean shouted the boys name to try and get him away from the water, "Lucas!" he was trying to get something out of the water.

"Baby stay where you are!" Andrea told him.

Sam and Dean were running in front quickly followed by Evie, Jake and Andrea. Suddenly Jake disappeared under the water and Sam and Dean ran down the jetty before jumping off the end of it.

Andrea was wailing and Jake was busy talking to himself, Evie was watching the surface of the lake carefully.

"Come on…come on" she was saying, she was looking for any sign of the boy and the spirit.

The brothers resurfaced and looked at each other before diving under again, shortly afterwards they came up and looked over at Evie.

"Show yourself, I dare you" she whispered into the water and suddenly saw a pair of watery blue eyes, she dived in and Dean looked at him.

"What did she do that for?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know but come on" he dived back under and Dean followed him.

* * *

Under the water, Evie's vision was limited but she saw the spirit of Peter swimming eerily towards her, he was holding on to Lucas with one hand. She glared at the spirit before diving deeper into the water and swimming into the weeds, he followed her.

Sam and Dean resurfaced and looked at the jetty, Andrea and Jake were sobbing and just staring at them in hope and horror.

Then Dean turned to Sam, "Where the hell is she?!"

"I don't know, maybe it got her?" Sam wondered and hoped it wasn't true.

Dean's jaw set hard and he dived back under again.

Evie's head broke the surface for a breath of air and Sam shouted her, she didn't seem to hear though and went back under.

"Damn it" was all he said as he went back under.

* * *

Back in the weeds, Evie watched as Peter swam by and she launched herself at him, grabbing Lucas's limp body from his hands. He swam after her.

She surfaced moments later and shouted while making sure Lucas's head was above the ripples of the lake, "Dean?! Sam?!"

Dean suddenly appeared next to her, "you got him"

"Take him and get him outta the lake" she told him and handed over the small boy.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, his sandy hair was plastered to his forehead stopping half way down.

Evie looked at him, "stopping him"

She took a deep breath just as something grabbed her foot and she went under.

Dean started swimming towards the shore and saw Sam appear, "Look after him" he told him while he placed him on the dirt, just out of reach of the water.

"Sure but-" he said and got out just as Lucas started coughing up water.

The other brother returned to the water and went to help Evie.

* * *

She kicked herself free from Peter's deadly grip and started swimming towards the surface, when she reached it she saw Dean swimming out towards her. As their eyes met another pair of eyes caught her attention; Peters. He was above the water and could now hear her.

"You're pathetic" she sniped her eyes flashing purple, "Going for family members, you know they didn't mean to hurt you"

The other eyes narrowed and fear struck through them.

"You're not even human anymore, you can't move on, not without my help" she told him, "and think of your poor mother, what would she think if she saw you doing this?"

The eyes narrowed even further and disappeared beneath the surface and Dean was only a few strokes away. Evie took another deep breath and she was dragged under again.

"Evie!" he screamed and dived under.

* * *

At the shore Lucas was fully round and Andrea and Jake had joined Sam. She was hugging him tightly while watching everything happen to the two people still trying to stop that thing.

Jake started talking, "it's my fault this is happening"

"No its not" Andrea tried to sooth him.

"Chris, Bill and his family…we nearly lost Lucas because of it" he paused and looked out at where Evie had gone under and Dean had followed, "now that poor woman too"

He stood up and took off his jacket.

"Dad what are you doing?" she asked.

Sam stood up, "don't go back in there"

"It's the only way to end it" he said and started to walk out into the lake calling to Peter, "here I am! Take me! Let them go!"

* * *

Dean swam deeper and deeper after Evie and the spirit, at one point her grabbed hold of her hand and she looked at him. Her eyes didn't seem brown in the water, they looked violet, his hand slipped and she was gone. When he thought he'd lost her, she suddenly appeared, she was floating and unconscious.

He swam over and lifted her up to the surface, she didn't come round and he went to the shore. He saw Sam and Andrea along with the kid a little while away, he put her on the ground and started doing compressions on her chest. After only two she came around and coughed up an awful lot of water.

"Evie" Dean said and they hugged tightly, "your okay"

"Well that's the intention" she said wearily.

Then he looked her in the eye, they were brown again, "what do you think you were doing?!"

She rolled her eyes and shuddered as Sam appeared but then she seemed confused, "what?"

"What were you doing?" he asked again.

She struggled, "what do you mean? I- I-I can't remember…it went blank after I gave you Lucas"

"What?" Sam said, "We saw you talk to that thing"

"I didn't" she shook her head and looked at them.

Andrea appeared crying, "my Dad's gone…"

"It's over" Sam told them, "Jake walked into that lake"


	19. Thank You

**Chapter Nineteen-**** Thank You**

_**Author's Note-**__** hey! Here you go! I hope you like this one! I'll update as soon as I can! Enjoy! =D**_

_**Chapter Song- Say When by The Fray, this song's quite sweet and part of me wanted to us it later but I didn't know when I'd be able to fit it in so here it is =)**_

Dean insisted on carrying Evie back to the Impala and she didn't like it at all. She struggled and said that she was more than able to walk but he told her he didn't want her blacking out on the way up there. She was surprisingly light as he carried her over to the car and opened the door, he put her in the back and told Sam to sit next to her. Andrea and Lucas stayed for the paramedics and he thought Evie should do the same.

"Dean I'm a freaking doctor, it's nothing bad" she fobbed him off from her position in the back seat, she was wrapped up in a blanket from the trunk and Sam slipped in the seat next to her.

"Evie" he turned to look at her, "you blacked out while in the middle of that lake, tell me that's not bad"

"I hadn't had anything to eat and the water was cold" she explained, "easy for someone to black out"

Sam sighed and Dean gave up, he drove back to the motel where he tried to help her to the room but she pushed him away. He still managed to be within easy reach though if she started to wobble.

* * *

They let her have a bed and she had a quick shower before changing into some dry clothes, by ten o'clock she was asleep and Dean was sat on the small couch watching her.

Sam on the other hand was looking out of the window, "so what do you think happened?"

"I don't know" his voice was low and soft.

He thought for a moment, "What if that's all that did happen? The lack of food and cold water? It can cause short term memory loss"

"And what if it's not? What if something did that to her? And we didn't have anything to eat and we were in the same water..." he said still staring at her sleeping form.

"Dean you can't keep thinking everything is supernatural" his brother told him honestly.

"I guess you're right" he had said before getting a shower and going to sleep on the floor allowing his very tall brother to curl up on the couch.

* * *

The next morning they packed everything up and put it in the car, Evie still didn't remember anything. They kept asking her again and again about it. It was getting on her nerves.

"Look" she told them both after they asked her about it for the sixth time in an hour, "if it happens again then you guys can worry about me"

Sam nodded.

Dean sighed, "Okay"

"Whoa" she said as they walked over to the car, "i was expecting resistance"

They laughed at the lack of his stubbornness and crossed the parking lot.

"You know we can't save everyone" Sam said to his brother.

He nodded and squinted in the sunlight, "i know"

"Hey guys!" Andrea walked up to them with Lucas next to her. He was carrying a large plate covered in cling film.

"Hey" Dean said and smiled at the boy.

"We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road" she told them and pointed to the plate her son was carrying, "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself"

The young boy looked up at his mother, "Can I give it to them now?"

She kissed him on the forehead, "of course sweetie"

"Come on Lucas" Dean said as he took the sandwiches of him, "let's load this in the car"

Evie and Sam smiled as they saw him and the young boy go back over to the Impala, Andrea smiled too.

"So" Sam said, "How you holding up?"

She shrugged, "it's just going to take a long time to sort through everything"

"I'm sorry and you'll get through it" Evie told her.

She smiled at her, "You saved my son, you have nothing to be sorry for"

Andrea hugged Evie tight but released her quickly.

"Dad loved Lucas, he loved me and I know that" she sighed, "no matter what he did I have to hold on to that"

* * *

Dean put the sandwiches on the back seat and looked at the kid who had made them for them, he sat on the seat and said, "Right now you're talking you need to learn a very important phrase so i need you to repeat it one more time"

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said enthusiastically.

"That's right" he said and held his hand out, "Up high"

They high fived just as Andrea, Sam and Evie came over.

"You take after your Mom okay?" he told the kid as he stood up.

The boy nodded and went back to where his mom was stood. She walked forward and looked him in the eye. Evie could tell where this was going and looked away.

"Thank you" she said and lent in to kiss Dean.

But he jerked his head back, "Sam, Evie get in the car, at this rate we're not going to hit the road with any daylight left"

He got in the car quickly and Andrea moved away from the car, Evie was shocked and got in the backseat where she always was. Sam got in the passenger seat.

Lucas waved at them as Dean started up the car and they waved back, after that they drove out of town and back onto the interstate.

* * *

After a while Dean looked at Evie through the rear view mirror, "so what was in the bag?"

"Good music" she smiled.

He laughed, "What is better than Metallica? Huh come on"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "try Breaking Benjamin, Green Day, Skillet, My Chemical Romance and let's not forget the legends, the masters that are Nickelback!"

He looked slightly worried now as he saw Sam nodding in agreement although he personally preferred the slower songs, "Nickel who?"

She leant forward and patted his shoulder, "you will be enlightened to good taste soon"

Dean's eyes widened and they laughed hysterically at him.

"Dude, its just music hardly the worst thing you've faced" Sam said in between gasping for air.

Evie giggled in the back, "unless your secretly allergic to anything produced past nineteen eighty nine that is"

"Shut up" he said and in reaction turned the current song up till the full volume was reached.

* * *

That night they had gotten a room at another motel, this time next to the freeway and it had a bar attached. It was here where Dean was sat sipping on a beer playing around with a deck of cards when the door behind him creaked open and Evie joined him.

"Whatcha drinkin' Miss?" the bartender asked as she took a barstool next to him.

She shrugged, "just a beer please"

He brought her one within a few seconds and she paid in cash.

"You know it's not healthy drinking alone" she told Dean.

He smiled at her, "where's Sammy?"

"Back in the room, last time i noticed he was watching re-runs of daytime soaps" she laughed but his face was pained.

"He needs sleep" he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, he picked up the deck of cards, "You play poker?"

"One good thing my Dad taught me" she flashed a smile and they began playing.

Evie was a lot better than he had expected and he lost twenty bucks to her in the first game, by this time it was after eleven.

She taunted him, "Want to earn your money back?"

"You bet" he said and they got more beers and carried on playing.


	20. Decent Music

**Chapter**** Twenty- Decent Music**

_**Author's Note-**__** Hey! Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry it's taken a while!**_

_**Chapter Song- S.E.X by Nickelback.**_

A week later the three of them had settled into a hotel room close to the highway and within easy reach of a town. Sam walked back from the early morning cafe only a few blocks away, he opened the motel room door to find Dean sleeping half naked on his bed and Evie was curled up in a shirt and shorts underneath the quilt of the other bed. The door creaked as Sam opened it and Dean stirred quietly. He slammed the door shut behind him and he brother shot up in bed. Evie on the other hand turned her head to face them.

"Thanks" she said sleepily refereeing to the wake up call.

"no problem" Sam said then he turned his attention to the man, "Morning sunshine"

Dean groaned while sitting up, "what time is it?"

"it's about five forty five" he said cheerily as he said on the side of Evie's bed and handed her a cup of coffee.

"cheers" she said with a yawn.

"five forty five in the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yep" Sam said and gave him his coffee while sipping on his own.

"Where does the day go?" he said with a mouthful of coffee and eyed Sam, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours" he said as Evie got up and went to the bathroom.

Dean watched her go, he couldn't help the fact his eyes were trained on her shorts and when the door closed her turned to him, "Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching' the George Foreman infomercial"

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV" he said sarcastically.

He eyed him worriedly, the big brother instinct switching on automatically, "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know." Sam avoided the question, "A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is" the other man said with conviction.

"Look, I appreciate your concern-" he didn't have chance to finish.

Evie was in the bathroom and the door wouldn't shut properly, she'd taken a shower last night so that wasn't a big deal and she got dressed with ease but she could hear the conversations of the two brothers in the next room.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp" she heard Deans voice say, "Seriously, are you still having' nightmares about Jess?"

"Yeah" came a down hearted reply, "But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job—man, it gets to you"

"Who's Jess?" she mouthed silently to herself.

She heard the older brother say, "Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what? All this—it never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked.

"No"

"Never? You're never afraid?" he questioned.

"No, not really" she peeked around the crack in the door as saw Sam reach under Dean's pillow and grab a knife from under it, he snatched it back from him, "That's not fear. That is precaution"

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Was all he said in reply.

She stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans that were now becoming frayed at the cuffs. She saw that Sam had his head in his hands and Dean looked at her as if he was going to say something but his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered in a husky half asleep tone, "Yeah this is Dean…" he listened to the person on the other end of the line for what seemed to be a long time.

"We'll be there in a few hours" Dean said just before he snapped the phone shut.

Sam looked up at him.

Evie picked up a donut and took a small bit while she asked, "Where we off to?"

He looked up at her slim figure that hovered nearby and looked into her kind brown eyes, "Catasaqua, Pennsylvania, an old friend needs our help"

"well" she took another bit of the donut, she was clearly ravenous and Dean found that fact that she could eat and speak without seeming disgusting in anyway quite sexy, "You better get dressed then, I don't think the Pennsylvanian public would like to see you in your boxers"

The comment had a teasing edge on to it, he laughed, "well who wouldn't want to see me like this? Or hell maybe naked" he winked at her.

"I think the latter could be illegal" she laughed.

Sam was finding it increasingly uncomfortable to be in the mist of their flirting. For one thing, his feelings for Evie hadn't disappeared and another thing was that part of him was scared that they were going to just jump on each other in front of him.

He smiled at her, "I've done worse…I might as well add something else to the list"

Her cheeks started to go slightly rosy, "hmmm it's a bit of a jump from grave desecration and credit card fraud to indecent exposure"

"People would be staring way too much to try and charge me" Dean himself started to go red.

Sam finally said something, "yeah in shock and disgust, can we please get going?"

He picked up his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, "don't get your panties in such a bunch Sammy"

"It's Sam" he was going to say something else to him but the door shut and so did his mouth. He sighed hopelessly, not just at his brother but at his entire situation.

Evie brought him back to reality, "Come on then, let's get the car loaded"

--------

When they were sat in the car and the oldest brother was driving them at a steady rate towards the next case, Evie noticed her small bag of tapes hidden under the back of the front passenger seat. As soon as Dean went to fill up with gas leaving her and Sam alone in the car she pulled out the bag and got him to slip in a Nickelback tape. When he returned they acted casual and when the key was turned in the ignition S.E.X blared out of the speakers.

_You know there's a dirty word_

_Never gonna say it first_

_No, it's just a thought _

_That never crosses my mind_

"What the hell!" he shouted as he turned the volume down, part of him was intrigued by the song but part of him refused even to admit it to himself.

_Maybe in the parking lot_

_Better bring your friend along_

_Better rock together_

_Than one at a time_

"Decent music" Evie chimed from her position in the back seat, she smiled joyfully at him.

_S is for the simplicity _

_E is for the ecstasy_

_X is to mark the spot_

'_Cause that's the one you really want_

He turned around to face her, "you wouldn't know decent music if it bit you in the ass"

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question_

"That an invitation?" she twisted his words.

'_Cause the answers yes, oh the answers yes_

Dean turned around trying hard to hide the smile on his face and left the song playing as he drove.

--------------

Within a few hours Dean had driven them to the warehouse just outside of Catasaqua where an old friend of his required his help. They parked the Impala nearby and just out of a clamping zone. It still amazed Evie at how protective he was of his little metal baby, she shook her head to try and hide the tiny smile. Jerry met them at the entrance and walked them through the warehouse that was building airplanes to his office.

"Hey, Dean thanks for seeing me" he said in a kind voice.

Dean merely shrugged and offered him a smile, "ah it's nothing"

He nodded, "sure wasn't nothing the last time you helped me out"

"it's what I do" was all he said and he noticed Jerry looking curiously at Sam and Evie who were stood next to him, "this is Sam, my little brother" Sam smiled, "And this is Evie…she's…a good friend"

"Hey" she said to Jerry.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around" He said to the three of them while walking through the planes and employees and turned to Sam, "Dean and your dad really helped me out"

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" he asked just as an employee walked past and overheard their conversation.

"Poltergeist"? Man, I loved that movie!" he shouted back at them.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry called back, "Damn right, it was a poltergeist—practically tore our house apart" then he turned to Dean, "I'll tell you something…if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." He turned back to Sam, "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

Sam paused for a moment and thought of the right words, "Yeah, I was. I'm….taking some time off."

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time" Jerry told him with a smile,

Evie noticed he was surprised, "He did?"

Jerry laughed, "Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um….he's wrapped up in a job right now." Dean covered.

The older man then turned to Evie, "but I'm afraid he never mentioned you"

"He wouldn't" she said casually, "I'm new and haven't had the chance to meet him"

He seemed confused but accepted it well enough, "Well, we're missing the old man. We get Sam and Evie. Even trade, huh?"

All four of them laughed quietly as they neared the small room that was situated in the corner of the large building that was named as Jerry's office.

"No, not by a long shot" Sam said modestly and Evie sent him a 'give yourself some credit' look.

He gave her one back and she merely rolled her eyes.

"I've got something I want you guys to hear" Jerry said finally and he led them into his office.


	21. Hiss

**Chapter Twenty One- ****Hiss**

_**Author's Note- Sorry for the lateness! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Song- **__**Drumming Song by Florence And The Machine because Evie hears something that's very familiar (best one i could find lol)**_

Jerry walked into his office and went straight to the CD player that was stationed on his desk. Dean walked in and quickly closed the door behind Sam and Evie. As he did so he caught the sweet scent of her hair and he stopped for a second.

"Dean? You alright?" Sam asked as he went to take a seat closer to the desk.

He nodded, "fine, It was…erm…it was…" Evie looked up at him as he struggled to come up with a reason, "nothin'"

Her freshly plucked eyebrows scrunched together and she sat on a cheap blue covered chair close to the door whereas Sam simply shook his head. Dean took the seat next to him as Jerry checked the CD player. He swallowed his desires and tried to keep his mind on the case.

"I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry had started talking, "Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours."

He pressed play and none of them could make out much because of all the static and background talking as the plane started to descend. A few seconds later at exactly forty minutes a demonic hiss cut through the static and it was so terrifying that it was almost like that thing was in the room with them. Evie's eyes widened in horror and her breath caught in her throat, she'd heard that before! The brothers exchanged confused looks before Dean noticed her reaction. She was paler than any ghost he'd seen and she was clutching the arms of the chair she was sat in. he nearly said something but Jerry was already talking.

"It took off from here and crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why" The older man scoffed knowing that the feds would never find out how, "Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, ugh…well, he's pretty broken up about it, he's thinking it was his fault."

Sam asked the oh-so-slightly obvious question, "You don't think it was?"

"No, I don't" he said with conviction, his hands were resting on his hips.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-" he was cut off.

"Right." Dean said while casting concerned looks in Evie's direction, she hadn't moved a muscle. He turned back to Jerry, "And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?"

He nodded, "The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage" he paused and looked at them biting his lower lip, "fellas… the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance. "

He shrugged as he started to stand up, "no problem, we'll…work around that."

Sam stood up and shook Jerry's hand, when the pair of them were near the door and Evie still hadn't moved Dean tapped her softly on the shoulder.

Her sudden intake of breath showed that she had been completely out of it, "yeah?" Her eyes were wide and she quickly tried to regain her bearings.

He replied carefully, "we're um…we're going"

"Oh" she said as she stood up and walked out the door and back to the Impala by herself.

"What's up with her?" Sam asked him as they walked back through the factory floor at a much slower rate.

He shook his head, "I don't know but I'm betting that tape is something to do with it"

----

Sam looked around the street once again as he wondered how long his brother was going to be in the printing store. He rested his elbows on the top of the newly washed Impala as he waited. Evie was sat in the backseat trapped in her own thoughts. She hadn't even spoken to them since they left Jerry's office, she just kept staring. Staring at nothing. She hadn't even stirred when Dean reset the Nickelback tape so it played from the beginning. Something had scared her. Something big. Finally after nearly an hour of the Pennsylvanian sun bearing down on him he saw Dean walk out of the store and he held the door open for a petit blonde. He looked and smiled at her once, then his eyes focused on the blonde in the backseat of his baby. He walked faster instead of looking over to see if the hot stranger was checking him out.

Sam looked at him and the three pieces of laminated paper in his hands, "You've been in there forever"

He held the fake IDs up so Sammy could get a good view, "You can't rush perfection"

He read them and then read them again to make sure he got it right, "Homeland Security?" there was skepticism in his voice, "That's pretty illegal, even for us"

Dean gave him a shrugging half smile, "Yeah, well, it's somethin' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times…she said anything?"

"Nah, nothing…whatever spooked her, it spooked her bad" he said as he walked around to the passenger's side and slid into the seat.

Dean sighed and walked around to the driver's side and sat in the seat while glancing at the woman behind him, "All right, so, what do you got?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder" Sam stated as he started loading up his laptop.

"Yeah?" he asked and wasn't half surprised. As he waited he turned around, "hey Evie…"

She didn't reply but just kept staring at the same speck of air a few feet in front of her face.

"Evie" Dean's voice grew a little bit louder and still nothing, "Evie!" he almost shouted her name and it caused several people walking nearby to turn and stare.

She nearly jumped out of her skin and she looked around startled. Her eyes eventually focused in on his jade green eyes, "What?"

"You okay?" he was concerned, "you haven't talked since we left Jerry"

She shook her head dismissing his worries, "I'm fine, just…I'm just thinking"

"About?" he quizzed her.

"Home" the word caused a sharp pain in her heart, "I'm thinking about home"

"Ah…" Dean left it at that and she started staring out of the window at the locals doing their daily chores.

The laptop had finished loading and Sam tapped him in the arm "Listen." He played the audio tape and after several moments of static there was a distinct voice saying 'No Survivors'.

Evie's eyes drifted back over from the window to the laptop screen and she lifted her fist to her mouth as they carried on talking.

Dean was stumped, "No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors"

"Got me" he sighed and closed the laptop back down again.

"So, what are you thinkin'?" the older one supposed, "A haunted flight?"

He shrugged, "There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers"

"Hmmm" Dean murmured as he thought about it.

Sam thought again for a minute, "Or, remember Flight 401?"

"Right" he knew what he meant, "the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights"

"Right." He agreed, "Maybe we've got a similar deal."

Dean held up the list of survivors and scanned the list, "All right, so, survivors—which one do you wanna talk to first?"

He pointed to a name, "Third on the list, Max Jaffey"

"Why him?" he asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Sam told him after all the research he'd done when Dean had been making the fake IDs.

"What makes you say that?" Dean wondered.

Sam looked over at him, "Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him…Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital"

Evie's eyebrow rose when she heard the name of the psychiatric hospital. She couldn't help but wonder what they'd find there.


	22. Before

**Chapter Twenty Two- Before**

_Author's Note – Hey sorry this took so long. You have Rachy to thank for the update. She prodded me lol. Enjoy!_

_---_

Dean pulled in to the parking lot of the hospital and exchanged a worried look with Sam. Evie was looking out of the window at the day patients who were allowed out of the hospital to see family and friends. Her eyes were moving through the faces. He turned the music off and sighed.

"Do you think we should let…" he didn't finish his sentence to Sam knowing she could hear them.

He shrugged, "ask her?"

Dean pursed his lips and turned to her, "Evie?"

"Yeah?" she answered him while still looking out.  
"Do you…can you…" he paused, "do you feel up to this? Can you get through it?"

She turned her head and gazed at him. Tears in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and nodded warily, "I need to…" She gave them a tight smile before exiting the car.

The brothers exchanged glances. There was clearly something bothering her and it wasn't what had happened down in Mexico. They sighed simultaneously and got out to join her.

---

They flashed their IDs to the nurses and doctors on duty and were through and able to see Max after only ten minutes. Evie was lagging behind them by a few paces so Dean left his brother and came to walk with her.

"Evie" he started, "what's goin' on?"

"Nothing" she stated and rubbed her eyes, "besides this isn't the time or the place Dean…we have a job to do remember?"

She walked with more purpose now and he had to rush to keep up, "Evie, if you tell me then maybe I can help"

"Not now, please" she waved him off and Sam was talking to a nurse. She pointed to where Max was, "let's get through the case"

Dean muttered under his breath, "If you can make it through the day…"

---

They found Max walking outside around in the garden. He had crutches and was walking with a limp. More than likely because of the plane crash. When Dean caught up with Sam and Evie they were already talking.

"Max, this is our partner Agent Trent" Sam introduced him.

"Hey" Dean said and looked around.

Max was dark haired with light eyes and seemed dumbfounded, "I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security"

"Right" the older Winchester had to think of a cover, "Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…"

Sam took over, "Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual at all?"

"Like what?" he laughed a little.

"You sure?" Evie asked quietly. She was using a lot of energy staying focused and it showed, "No strange lights, weird noises, maybe….voices?"

"No, nothing" he shook his head trying to think back to something that happened over a month ago.

Dean licked his lips, "Hmm. Mr. Joffey-"

"Jaffey" Max corrected him.

"Jaffey" he said again, "You checked yourself in here, right?"

The younger man nodded, "Yeah"

"Can I ask why?" he probed.

He shrugged, "I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash"

"Uh-huh" he pretended to take notes on a small black pad taken from his back pocket, "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I" Max started, "I don't wanna talk about this anymore"

"Its okay" Evie tried to sooth him, "You've been through a lot, we just want to know the truth"

Dean eyed her. _Yeah that's so rich coming from you_…

He turned back to the victim "See, I think maybe you _did_ see somethin' up there. We need to know what."

"No. No," he shrugged it off, "I was delusional. I was seeing things"

He turned to Sam, "He was seeing things"

Sam shrugged and looked at Max, "its okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please"

Max looked between each brother and then to the woman before answering, "There was….this….man. And, uh, he had these….eyes—these, uh…._black_ eyes And I saw him—or I _thought_ I saw him…"

Evie's eyebrow pricked up and she relaxed before their very eyes.

"What?" Dean asked him ignoring her reaction.

He looked around, "He…he opened the emergency exit. But that's….that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's somethin' like two tons of pressure on that door"

Sam chewed his lip and asked, "This man—did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It wouldn't look something like a mirage?"

"What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me" he told them.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and started to move away from him. They wanted to talk and left it up to her to finish off the conversation.

Evie nodded, "I see, we'll definitely look into it"

"You thinking that there was a malfunction or somethin'" he asked hopeful.

She shrugged, "we're not at liberty to say. I'm sorry"

He nodded.

"That's all we need, we'll be going now" she smiled at him and walked off back to the Impala leaving the brothers to talk amongst themselves.

---

She was leaning against the hood when they finally caught up with her. She was rubbing the back of her neck and her eyes were dancing up and down the street. Now she was flustered and concerned.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Afterwards the younger brother went down the street and into a library to do a little more research. The other one walked towards her and sat down next to her.

She sighed knowing what was coming.

"What the hell?" Dean asked her.

She stopped rubbing and the hand fell down her side. She took a deep breath, "I've heard that voice…that growl before"

"What?" he was shell shocked, "when?"

Her voice was quite, "a long time ago…when I was just a kid"

"I had no idea…" he was quite too, "what happened?"

She shrugged and looked at him with eyes bright with tears, "I don't know…I heard that sound, it woke me up…and…then someone died, my brother died Dean"

She broke down and he wrapped his arms around her. He comforted her until the tears stopped and she could talk again.

"They said that the guy broke in and killed him before committing suicide but…that sound" she shook her head, "no one believed me…"

"I do" he told her.

She sniffled, "I was meant to be watching him. I was meant to be looking after him and I fell asleep! He died because I fell asleep"

"No he didn't," he said, "if you hadn't have been asleep it would've gotten you too"

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "sometimes I wish it had…my parent's blamed me too"

He hugged her even tighter, "me and Sam'll wrap up this guy who opened the door"

She started to disagree, "no I'll be fine…"

"You go have a break and get a shower. Get something to eat and we'll pick you up after we're done okay?" he told her with a small smile.

She nodded slowly and got in the back seat of the Impala.

Sam came out of the library and waved a torn piece of the residential yellow pages in his hand. When he crossed the road he looked at his brother who had also become quiet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what you got?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "address, phone number…" he looked over to Evie who gave him a weak smile, "she okay?"

"We're taking her back to the motel for a while" he said and got in the driver's seat.

He nodded and got in the passenger's seat.


End file.
